The Art of Love
by neezum
Summary: Rory and Logan's paths keep crossing and eventually they come to realize it might not be such a bad thing. RoryLogan and throw in some Finn, Colin, Paris, Lane and Marty. Set during season 5, AU. Please R&R!
1. The Art of Procuring Saturday Night Plan

_A/N: A fic I started during season 5 and have recently resumed. Ah my fickle fanfic muse. Picks up after season 5's 'You Jump, I jump Jack.' With slight references to some things that occur after that episode, but otherwise this fic is AU. _

_Unfortunately I don't own the Gilmore Girls or any of the character from the shows, I just like to borrow them once in a while. Thanks._

**Part I: The Art of Procuring Saturday Night Plans**

_**Procure:** "To obtain, esp. as a result of some degree of effort. To bring about, contrive." –New Webster's Dictionary-_

"Explain to me again, why I have to come to this thing?" Paris Gellar demanded as she stood in the doorway of her dorm, her arms crossed.

Rory sighing in exasperation pushed her roommate out the door, locking it behind her and said, "For the last time Paris, this is a huge night for Lane and her band and we're going to support her. Now move it."

"Right, I get why you're going, you being the best friend, support goes with the territory, but me, I'm the friend/acquaintance, so why am I getting dragged to it?"

"Because you're my friend/good friend and as my friend/good friend you have to support Lane cause she's my friend/best friend."

"That's an illogical argument and quit pulling my arm, it's about to come out of the socket." Paris said stopping in her tracks.

"Why are you being so difficult tonight Paris?" Rory asked. "I checked your schedule, you've finished all your papers, you've read every reading you need to do at least a dozen times and you're done your article for the paper, so what do you have left to do on a Saturday night?"

"First off, you're never done with an article, till it's printed in the actual paper and even then there may still be corrections and secondly it's never too early to start on your next article. This Rory, is why you'll never be a truly great journalist, you have no dedication."

Rory rolled her eyes, "I think the paper can wait one night."

"That's blasphemy."

"PARIS!"

"Whatever. Anyways, you know I don't like loud concerts, it hurts my ears." Paris replied.

"Well Princess Gellar, that's why I brought you ear plugs." Rory answered, taking them out of her pocket and placing them in Paris hands. "See no more excuses."

Paris looked down at the earplugs, seemingly defeated, until she added, "Right but again, why do I have to go when your boyfriend's tagging along?" She said, pointing her finger at Marty who up to that point had been quietly enjoying the banter between roommates.

"Hey, leave me out of this." He said quietly.

Rory glared at Paris then glanced over at Marty, who for some reason appeared to be blushing and said, "Marty is my friend, who loves good music and is excited about going to see Lane play. You, Paris, still have to go because I want lots of people there to support Lane tonight- end of story. Now hull ass, I don't want to be late."

Paris, finally looking dejected, followed Rory and Marty to the car, but added to get the last word, "yeah well we better leave early!"

-------------------------------------------

Finn turned towards Logan and Colin, throwing his arms up dramatically said, "How can we, the three best looking gents at Yale not have plans on a Saturday night?"

"Correction Finn. We did have plans, but the plans got cancelled when the Carnie brother's decided at the last minute not to do their annual kegger at their place." Logan pointed out.

"Well it doesn't hurt to give the liver a break for one night does it?" Colin asked innocently.

Finn and Logan both stopped in their tracks; turning towards Colin with looks of disbelief, "I cannot believe you just said those words. You can get your membership revoked from the Brigade for such sacrilegious words." Logan said severely.

Finn added, "we are about seizing life at every opportunity and that means maximizing the amount of time we spend severely intoxicated whilst being in the company of many lovely and preferably easy women."

"Hey I didn't actually believe those words, just thought I'd throw it out there as a suggestion." Colin answered defensively. "Well alright then, are we going to go to a pub to start maximizing our drinking? Or just keep wandering around campus in hopes of finding something to do?"

"Wander no more gentlemen, I think I've found something to amuse us this evening." Logan replied as he spotted his favorite reporter walking towards her car.

Colin glanced over at Finn knowingly, who smirked, as the two followed Logan. They arrived just in time to hear the blond haired girl say, "Well I'm sitting in the front than. If I have to be dragged to a thing I don't even want to go to and have to sit in a car for over an hour to get to it then I want to at least control the music."

"Whatever you want Paris, just get into the car." Rory replied.

"Hey Ace, going somewhere?" Logan called out as Rory opened the door to her car.

Rory glancing in surprise at the three guys asked, "Hey. What no plans on a Saturday night?"

"We had plans. Plans got cancelled." Finn replied.

Logan smirked, "But we have plans now, plans with you."

"You don't even know where we're going."

"Does it matter, you look dressed to impress so I figure it's got to be somewhere good." Logan answered with a grin, giving Rory an appraising look up and down.

Rory rolled her eyes and answered, "yes well we're going to go see my best friend's band play at a club in New York. I'd invite you to tag along but there's no room in the car." She said as she gestured towards Paris and Marty.

"Are we going or not?" Paris demanded. "As much as you may be amused by your witting banter, it's really not doing anything for me, so can we get a move on?"

Colin let out a low whistle as Finn walked towards Paris and asked, "My, my, who is this firecracker?" Causing Paris to throw him her patented death stare at his approach.

"Um Finn, I'd say away from her, she's already on the edge and I'm quite sure you're capable of sending her over it. But that's Paris Gellar she's my roommate and that's Marty." Rory added.

"Ah Marty, good to see you again." Logan said.

"Uh yeah. You too." Marty answered awkwardly.

"Hmm Marty? You look familiar." Colin said, studying him.

Logan answered, "That's Marty, bartender Marty."

"Oh right, I remember. Makes one hell of a margarita." Colin said looking pleased that he was able to place him.

Rory with a look of annoyance replied, "Hey his name is just Marty, not bartender Marty alright?"

"Sorry about that, just trying to identify him to Colin. Sorry about that Marty." Logan answered apologetically, but still with a small smile on his face.

"Yeah it's no problem." Marty said.

"Alright so let's get this show on the road. Boys in the car." Logan called out, as he, Finn and Colin got into the backseat of Rory's car.

"Hey!" Rory exclaimed. "You guys can't come, there's not enough room."

"No problem Rory, I'll just stay behind." Marty said.

Rory looking at him answered, "no way Marty, we've been talking about going since last week."

"That's alright, I'll go next time."

"Oh stop being the martyr." Paris interjected, rolling her eyes impatiently as she got out of the front seat of the car. "I won't go. The prospect of going to this thing to begin with was unappealing and now to have these three tag along makes it even less inviting. Plus I'll have to be in the car with you lot for over an hour and on our way home I'm sure there would've been plenty of unnecessary consumption of alcoholic beverages and the thought of being in the car with these rowdy drunken guys is not my idea of fun. So Marty get in the front and Rory get out of here, before you're late."

"Oh but Paris, you can sit on my lap." Finn said grinning, patting his lap in invitation.

Paris rolled her eyes impatiently, "Rory drive away now before this guy really gets me started."

Rory realizing the danger of another Paris rant; quickly got into the car, "thanks Paris. I'll see you at home later." Turning on the car, she glanced in the rearview mirror to see the backseat passengers grinning in delight, shaking her head she said: "Well New York, here we come."

------------------------------------

_A/N part 2: As always feedback welcomed and appreciated._


	2. The Art of Tact

**Part II: The Art of Tact**

_**Tact:** "an understanding of how to avoid giving offense and of how to keep or win goodwill." –New Webster's Dictionary-_

"So Rory, what's going on between you and this fine bartender here?" Finn asked casually.

Rory sighed, she should have known the long drive to New York wasn't going to be one filled with sunshine and daisies but she had hoped that the brigadiers in the back seat of her car would have at least made an effort. It was pretty obvious she wasn't going to be that lucky.

"Finn, his name is Marty. Get that straight or get out of the car." Rory replied, glaring at Finn in the rearview mirror.

"Come now Finn, we all know that Ace is very sensitive about labels. Play nice or else she'll continue to assume that we have an elitist attitude." Logan interjected.

"We do have an elitist attitude and if we said we didn't, we'd be lying." Colin replied seriously.

Logan nodded grinning, "Very true, Colin, very true indeed."

Making eye contact with Rory through the mirror, he winked. Causing Rory to feel the usual annoyance she felt around him begin to surface, "You know in this day and age, an elitist attitude is frowned upon and is often viewed as a very undesirable characteristic in a person." Rory countered.

"Says the girl who wore a tiara while partying at her grandparents' mansion. Who incidentally had hired several servers and bartenders to work that night if I'm not mistaken." Logan quipped.

"That wasn't my idea!"

Logan added: "Yes well, your idea or not, that party seemed fairly elitist to me. I don't recall seeing Marty there."

"You weren't serving were you?" Colin asked innocently.

"Alright, enough." Rory exclaimed, pulling the car over to the side of the road. She whipped around facing the three grinning gentlemen and said, "Marty is my friend and like I already told you once…" Rory continued, pointing at Logan, "I don't like people who hurt my friends. So you will all either be nice or get out. We're not that far from Yale you can still walk back. Do I make myself clear?"

The three nodded and for a moment looked like chastened boys. Rory satisfied, turned back to the road and pulled the car out.

Logan watched as she kept her eyes on the road, but placed her hand on Marty's arm, giving it a squeeze. Then Marty gave her a smile as he placed his hand over hers and held it for a moment.

Finn also observing the same actions, glanced over as his friend who now had a pinched look on his face, said, "So Rory, my dear, you never answered my question."

Rory realizing her hope that the rest of the ride was going to be a smooth one was all an illusion, sighed and asked, "What question was that?"

"What's going on between you and the bar… I mean Marty."

Glancing at Finn in the mirror she saw he was smiling mischievously at her, she replied, "Finn, I don't really think that's any of your business."

"What a convenient answer." Finn retorted, "Come now Marty, let us in on the juice, is this eligible bachelorette now off the market?"

Marty looked over his shoulder and replied, "No we're uh just friends."

"But you'd like it to be more?" Colin asked.

Rory sighed loudly in exasperation, "Colin! Finn! Quit it."

"Okay boys, you're frustrating Ace and she's driving, so let's save the witty questions for later." Logan said cutting in.

Finn smirked, "We're just trying to help you."

"Finn." Logan said with a tone of warning.

Colin also turning a grin towards Logan added, "He's speaking the truth, Logan."

Logan turned his glare to Colin and said in a low voice, "Colin."

Rory unsure of exactly what had just happened couldn't help but enjoy the moment. The tables now appeared to be turned against Logan and that thought caused her to smile to herself. Unfortunately it was a smile Logan caught, "Hey Gilmore, I was just trying to help you, so I wouldn't sit there smirking, because I can just as well let these two continue."

"Oh can we? Can we please?" Finn asked excitedly.

"No, no, I'm grateful." Rory said quickly.

"Argh you take all the fun out of things." Finn said dejectedly. "How else am I supposed to amuse my self?"

"By sitting quietly?" Rory asked hopefully.

Logan smiled and said, "Nice try Ace. But if that's what you think he'll do then you don't know Finn."

"Oh! Oh! I know tell me about your fiery branded friend Paris." Finn said excitedly.

"Uh Finn, I think you're too young for her." Logan said slyly.

Rory glanced over at Marty as they both smiled knowingly.

However, Finn sat there confused, "What is that suppose to mean?"

"Finn, my dear Finn, for all your knowledge, you sure don't keep up with the campus gossip." Colin replied.

Finn turned to Colin, "you know what they're talking about?"

"Yes sir."

"Well for bloody's sake someone tell me." Finn exclaimed.

Logan said: "The lovely Paris Gellar, was none other then the late Professor Asher Fleming's latest and last paramour."

"Oh really." Finn replied, his eyes gleaming. "Interesting."

Rory seeing Finn's expression, felt a sense of dread, "Um why is it that instead of being disgusted by this news Finn seems pleased?"

Logan smiled, "Ah Ace, how observant."

"I believe we have just sweetened the pot for our dear friend Finn." Colin added.

Rory glanced at Marty who looked equally confused, shrugged his shoulders. Both their confusion was cleared when Finn declared, "That's brilliant! Now my conquest of dear Paris will be that much greater."

"Oh no, you're not saying what I think you're saying?" Rory asked hesitantly.

"Unfortunately he is." Logan answered.

Rory said, "Finn, I would carefully reconsider what you're implying. You don't know Paris Gellar."

"No she's right. Paris will eat you alive." Marty added.

Finn grinned, "Oh how I'm looking forward to that."

Rory saw Finn beaming diabolically, turned towards Marty: "What have we just done?"

"You'll see soon enough, dear Miss Gilmore." Finn replied.

And with those words Rory thought she heard the rumble of distant thunder.

------------------------------------------


	3. The Art of Pondering

**Part III: The Art of Pondering**

_**Ponder: **"To meditate, be absorbed in thought. To consider carefully." _–_New Webster's Dictionary-_

After the somewhat tortuous drive, which included more unnecessary comments by the backseat drivers, Rory finally parked the car, and the passengers piled out.

"Miss Gilmore, you are one slow driver." Colin said, shaking his head.

Rory glared at him and said in a huff, "I'm not a slow driver, just a conscientious one and trust me once you've been hit by a deer, you learn to drive more carefully."

Logan looked at Rory in amusement, "you mean once you've hit a deer."

"Nope once a deer hits you. Long story, let's go." Rory said, taking charge leading the gang across the street to the club where a line had started forming outside the door. Rory took out her cell phone and quickly dialed a number, on the third ring, her best friend picked up: "Hello?"

"Lane! I'm outside!"

"Rory! Great, come to the side door of the club, it's down the creepy ally. I'll meet you there."

"Be right there." Rory said as she hung up. "Alright we're going this way." She said to the others.

"But, I want to wait in line with those beautiful specimens." Finn said, pointing to a group of scantily clad women.

"Finn, think about it, the faster you go in the faster you can drink. Than when those women get into the club you'll really be ready for them." Logan said, patting his friend on the back, guiding him towards the alley.

"Logan, you are one smart man." Finn said with a grin. "Lead on pretty lady." He added as he followed Rory.

Reaching the side door, the door flew open and Lane Kim's head popped out and said excitedly, "Rory hey! Come in! Did you see the line out there?"

"I know! The band's first line and I'm here to witness it." Rory said excitedly hugging her friend.

"Well I'm fairly certain the line is for the main gig, but a crowd's a crowd." She answered beaming.

Rory took one look at Lane, and said, "Lane you look hot!"

Lane blushed, but grinning said, "believe it or not Brian picked out the outfit." Peeking over Rory's shoulder she added, "So you're here with your entourage of men."

Rory grinned in return, "I guess I'm never going to be able to live down the whole drunken limo thing right?"

"In Stars Hollow? Nope. Never."

"Hey guys." Rory said turning back to the group, "This is my best friend Lane, she's the amazing drummer of the band."

Lane waved as Rory introduced them, "That's Marty. You remember I told you about Marty right?"

"Yep, I remember naked guy." Lane said nodding. Causing Marty to blush again and Finn and Logan to look confusingly first at Marty then back to Rory.

"And that's Logan, Colin and Finn." Rory continued.

"Oh Logan huh?" Lane said with a slight smile.

"I take it my reputation precedes me?" Logan replied with a grin.

Lane glanced over at Rory and replied, "You could say that."

At which point, Finn came over taking Lane's hand and kissing it said, "My lady, that was not a proper introduction. I'm the one and only Finn and I'm sure it is an absolute pleasure for you to meet me."

Lane giggled, "well very nice to meet you Finn and you too Colin." She said turning towards Colin who seemed to be staring at her. Feeling slightly uncomfortable Lane turned back towards Rory, "Alright I got to go set up. Go out there have fun and I'll meet up with you after the set?"

"Absolutely." Rory replied, giving her another hug. "I can't wait!"

The gang watched as Lane bounded back towards her drums. Finn turned back towards Rory, "Rory, my dear, you've been holding out, she is very cute. Colin you should go for her."

Logan grinned and whispered into Rory's ear, "he has a huge thing for musicians."

Colin who had been watching Lane leave, turned towards Finn, "well you know what they say about drummers."

"Hey! That's my friend you're talking about." Rory interjected. "Besides, she also has a love for musicians. See that guy she's talking to? Lead singer and her boyfriend."

Finn groaned in disgust, "musicians- such an incestuous group. Ah well, come on gentlemen on to other conquests." Finn said, dragging Colin with him towards the bar.

Marty who had been standing quietly aside said, "Yeah, I'm going to get a drink too, Rory you want something?"

Rory replied, "No thanks Marty, I'll go grab something a little later. Thanks though."

"Oh and I'm fine thanks." Logan added, putting his arm casually around Rory's waist.

Marty took one glance at the arm and said, "Rory, I'll find us some seats, see you out there?"

Rory nodded and watched as Marty also headed towards the front of the club.

Logan turned towards Rory, "So Ace, you happy I came?"

Rory shrugged and with a smirk said, "Well on occasion you can be entertaining."

"Well that's what I'm here for your entertainment. As long as you'll entertain me in return." He replied with a grin.

"Why does that sound dirty?"

"Maybe because you Gilmore, have a dirty mind. And I have to say that I love that in a woman."

"Don't get any ideas, Huntzberger." Rory said, shaking her head with a smile.

"I wouldn't dream of it." He replied, as he walked away from her, throwing her a trademark Logan grin before adding, "But you may dream all you want."

Rory rolled her eyes again, watching as Logan joined his friends. Colin immediately handed him a shot and the three raised their glasses and quickly downed them before letting out a collective loud "woooo!" Watching the three, Rory said quietly, "This is going to be an interesting night."

----------------------------------------------

Logan stood at the bar, as Lane's band played and he had to admit they were pretty decent and he was having a good time. But something was missing, something along the lines of a certain reporter.

He scanned the club for Rory and found her close to the stage, rocking out to the band next to Marty. He watched as the band finished a song and Rory cheered and clapped with the crowd, and then turned to Marty talking excitedly, grabbing his arm and gesturing towards the stage. Then Marty leaned down and said something in Rory's ear, which caused her to turn and beam up at him.

Logan felt something stir within him as he watched the scene before him. He hadn't quite figured out how he felt about Rory, but one thing was for sure, he didn't like the thought of her and Marty.

His thoughts were interrupted when Finn came up beside him, putting his arm around his shoulder said, "Spying on the bachelorette and her bartender suitor?"

"What do you think is going on between them?" He asked before he could stop himself.

"Absolutely nothing my friend. Well on her side anyways, he's madly in love with her though." Finn answered confidently.

Logan turned an incredulous look towards Finn, "And you know this how?"

"I'm a good reader of people, that's why you asked me isn't it and let me give you one piece of advice while I'm at it."

"I couldn't stop you even if I wanted to." Logan interrupted.

"Yes well if you were smart you'd take it. That girl," Finn said, pointing at Rory, "is one hell of a girl. Gorgeous and smart, unlike your usual chaste maidens and while that bartender may not get her, some other lucky bloke will. So you damn well better make your move soon."

"Well I'll take your sage words into consideration oh mighty Finn." Logan said with a mock bow, before standing back up and glancing around, "Hey where's Colin?"

"Ah Colin, he's another one of you unfortunate lot. He's over there by the stage assessing his current dilemma."

Logan's gaze followed Finn's finger, "Dilemma?"

"Yes, the drummer and her lead singer musician boyfriend dilemma."

Groaning, Logan said, "He's falling for another girl with a boyfriend isn't he?"

"Well, you know our boy Colin, always loves a challenge. I've already tried talking some sense into him, but it's to no avail. We may have to use our collective persuasions tomorrow, but tonight I'm going to keep drinking, and you're going to go do something about your reporter."

"She isn't my reporter." Logan pointed out.

"Well go and change that." Finn replied with a knowing smirk, patting him on his back, leaving Logan to ponder the situation at hand.

--------------------------------------------------


	4. The Art of Denial

**Part IV: The Art of Denial**

_**Denial:** "An assertion that something is not true. A refusal to acknowledge, disavowal." -New Webster's Dictionary-_

Lane felt the rush of adrenaline as she ran off the stage with the rest of her band mates. She couldn't believe it; they had just played their first big gig, in front of a decent sized audience.

"That was amazing!" She exclaimed to the rest of the band.

"Yep. I'd have to say we rocked the house." Zach said, nodding in agreement.

Brian, huffing slightly wheezed: "I know, I almost had an asthma attack out there."

"Dude, good thing you didn't, it would have totally ruined the moment." Zach replied.

Lane continued, "We did it. Our first big gig and we didn't suck."

"This my friends is just the beginning." Gil added as he threw his hair back, "I'm going to find my wife!"

"Yeah I'm going to see what my folks thought. We Rocked!" Brian chipped in as he followed Gil out to the front, just as Rory and Marty appeared backstage, "Lane that was amazing!" She said hugging her.

"Thanks Rory! It felt amazing being up there. I mean you could feel the energy of the crowd and I was in heaven!"

"Yeah you guys were really great. Strong drum beat." Marty added giving her a thumb up.

Lane smiled, "Thanks Marty."

"I'd have to concur." Logan interrupted as he walked up to the group. "I thought Rory was dragging us to some mediocre school band type thing, but you were actually good."

"Let's get the facts straight mister, I didn't do any dragging. And besides what do you know about music?" Rory asked in disbelief.

"Now, now Ace, you of all people should know you shouldn't judge a book by its cover." Logan replied smugly.

"Hmm, we'll see about that."

"Sounds to me like a challenge."

"Everything must sound like a challenge to you Logan." Rory answered smirking.

"Ouch Ace that hurts. And all I've ever been is nice to you." Logan retorted, feigning pain.

Lane watched the two trading quips and smiled to her self, now this guy seemed like a Rory worthy guy, she just had to figure out a way to get her best friend to realize it.

"Alright you guys, we…" Lane said indicating to herself and Zach, "Have to start packing up for the next band, so I'll meet you out there?"

Rory smiled and nodded, "We'll stick around."

"Good, cause I'm way too jazzed up to leave and we need to hang out." Lane replied.

"Well come on Ace." Logan said taking a hold of Rory's hand and leading her back out to the club, "let's go and I'll wow you with my musical prowess." Rory rolled her eyes as Logan dragged her along. Before the two disappeared out of sight, she turned back around and called out: "I'll see you guys out there."

Lane glanced over at Marty who remained standing beside her uncomfortably and seeing the look on his face as he watched the other couple leave, made her realize that there was once again more than one guy vying for Rory's attention. Lane sighed and said, "Thanks so much for coming Marty."

Marty smiled sadly, "yeah no problem. It was fun. I guess I'm going to get going."

"But didn't you come with Rory?"

"Yeah, but I think I can find my way back, looks like she'll be here for a while." Marty said quietly.

"Well really, thanks for coming."

"Okay, see you around then."

"Okay bye Marty, it was nice meeting you." Lane called out as she watched him walk out the side door.

After Marty's exit, Lane turned back towards Zach, "We have to celebrate. Go out, go crazy, something."

"Yeah sure, but first we need to socialize." Zach replied.

"Socialize?"

"You know hang with the fans, the groupies." He answered, pointing to a group of girls waiting at the side of the stage.

Lane looked at him in shock, "you're kidding right?"

"What? No, it's part of the gig."

"Zach please tell me you're kidding." Lane replied, her voice rising slightly.

Zach shrugged, "No, that's what I always do after any gig."

"Right, but that was before you and I started dating, now that we are dating you can't just go and make out with a bunch of girls after every show and expect me to be okay with it."

"Who said anything about making out, I'm just going to go hang out. I got to live up to the happening lead singer image. Lane, chill out all right? You're not acting very rock and roll. I'd say you're acting the opposite of rock and roll." He said, gesturing with his hands, looking for words, "you know all jealous and stuff."

Lane crossed her arms over her chest, "so you're choosing the groupies over me?"

"Lane. You're confusing me. I don't know what you're talking about. Choosing what?"

Lane couldn't believe what she was hearing, "alright Zach, you have just ruined one of the best nights of my life. I can't be around you right now." She said as she stomped off.

Zach stood confused as he watched Lane leave, muttered to himself: "What just happened?"

Lane was in shock over the conversation she just had with Zach, scanning the crowd she found her best friend chatting with Logan. Walking up to them she said, "sorry to interrupt need to steal her for a moment, I'm having a bad, girl freak out moment." As she took Rory's arm, pulling her across the room.

Rory glanced back at Logan, shrugging her shoulders she mouthed "sorry." At which he just grinned back at her.

"Lane what is going on?"

"Arghh Zach is an insensitive jerk and I'm an idiot to have fallen for him." Lane answered in frustration.

"Okay, breathe, calm down and tell me what happened."

"Zach is going to go make out with his groupies!"

"What! But you two are dating."

"I know! That's what I said, but he doesn't seem to understand that concept." Lane said angrily.

"Alright, this isn't making any sense, tell me exactly what happened."

"Well, I said we should go celebrate and he said sure, but first he had to socialize with his fans and not just any fans, the group of barely dressed women, those kind of fans, the skanky groupies. Socialize with his fans, what does that mean? It means making out that's what it means."

Rory tried to calm her friend down, "come on Lane. Socializing doesn't always mean making out."

"In Zach terms that's exactly what it means."

"Yes maybe that's what it meant before he started dating you but I'm sure that's not what it means now. He's so in to you, I'm sure even the groupies can tell."

"Really?" Lane asked, "Then what else does socializing mean?"

"Maybe he was just going to sign some autographs. You know drum up some support, so they'll come to your next gig."

Lane stopped her pacing and looked hopefully at Rory said, "Do you think that's what he means?"

"Yes Lane, I do. There is no way he meant making out. I'm 100 percent sure."

"So maybe I overreacted then?" Lane asked sheepishly.

Rory replied reassuringly, "Well, you had every right to."

"Maybe I should go find Zach." Lane said as she glanced around the club looking for him. However, her eyes landed on Logan who was staring in their direction, causing Lane to remember the other thing she wanted to ask her friend about. "So Rory, what's going on with your entourage of men, or more precisely the very cute blond one, Logan?" Lane asked slyly, nodding her head towards the boy in questions.

Rory glanced over her shoulder at Logan who at that moment chose to wink at her and turned back to her friend replied, "what! Nothing's going on, especially with Logan. They just decided to tag along tonight."

"Come on Rory, I need to live vicariously through you, especially with my weird Zach problems and that boy of yours is gorgeous! I saw you two chatting earlier and there is definitely something going on." Lane countered, hands on her hips.

"Seriously Lane, if something was going on, I'd tell you and at this moment there is definitely nothing further away from something going on, okay?"

Lane nodded, "Alright, so you wouldn't be upset if some pretty leggy blond started talking to him then huh?"

"What?" She asked, her head whipping in the direction of Logan, to see a very Paris Hilton like girl giggling with Logan, who was smiling back indulgently.

"That doesn't bother you right?" Lane asked innocently.

Rory glancing at the two for one more moment, turned back to her friend, her arms crossed against her chest, "nope, doesn't bother me at all. That's pretty typical Logan Huntzberger behaviour."

"Oh okay than." Lane replied, watching her friend fidget in her spot. "Hmm, so it really doesn't bother you then?"

"Lane! Didn't I already answer that question?"

"Okay so now she's touching his arm and leaning in to whisper something in his ear."

Rory glared at her friend, "I really don't need the play by play."

"Sorry just thought you might want to know."

"Argh! Lane!"

"Alright, alright, sorry!" Lane said, backing away a little. "I will stop badgering you since you were very helpful with my temporary trek into the land of insanity with Zach. But let me just say we will talk further about this. Alright I'm going to go mend the fences with the boy, I'll see you later okay?"

"For sure." Rory replied.

Lane left Rory and started back towards the backstage when she was stopped by hand on her arm. Glancing up she found Colin in her path, "Oh hey Colin." Lane said with a somewhat forced smile, remembering their odd first encounter. There was something about him and what it was she hadn't figured out yet. "Thanks for coming out tonight."

"No problem, you and the band were great." Colin replied, taking the opportunity to have a closer look at Lane, continued, "Let me buy you a drink to celebrate?"

"Oh thanks for the offer, but I have to fix some things with my boyfriend. Next time okay?"

Colin noted the mention of the boyfriend and silently thought 'strike one for Colin', but the wheels in his head had already begun turning, it was time for Plan B. "Alright I'll hold you to that."

Lane smiled again, "you do that." She said as she began to walk off.

"Wait Lane, I have a proposition for you." Colin said as he stopped her again.

Startled, Lane turned to look at Colin curiously, "a proposition?"

"Yes, a proposition concerning your dear friend Miss Rory Gilmore and my misguided friend Mr. Logan Huntzberger."

Intrigued Lane asked, "And what about Rory and Logan?"

"Well, I'm sure you may have observed the obvious chemistry between the two. They practically ooze sexual tension."

Lane nodded as Colin continued, "well in my observations of the interaction of the two, I've noticed that while they are two very intelligent people, they are both shockingly naïve or absurdly stubborn when it comes to the way of love. In this case, they seem to be living in a world of denial regarding their feelings for one another, therefore I propose that you and I remedy this situation."

"You and I?" Lane asked confused, Colin's proposition seemed to be coming out of left field and made her wonder how she could possibly be involved.

"Yes, me and you. When it comes to Logan, I can confidently say that I am one of the people in this world that know him best, occasionally even better than he knows himself and you being Rory's best friend, I assume can claim the same. So there are no two people better to aid in securing their romantic happiness then the two people who know them best- us."

Lane still startled by the whole conversation, looked up and studied Colin, who was looking back at her expectantly and asked somewhat suspiciously, "Why would you be willing to go through all this trouble to get them together?"

"If you've ever met any of Logan's previous so called girlfriends or more precisely flings, you would know the answer to that question. Rory's different, she's a Logan equal and not many people can say that and I just don't want him to let her get away."

Lane couldn't help but be touched by his answer, which made her silently contemplate Colin's proposal. She thought about Rory's pass relationships- Dean, good for her the first time around, debatable the second time. Jess was the bad boy and his impact on her was also debatable. Rory definitely needed someone new. So then there was Logan. Lane could tell that while Rory didn't want to admit it, she really seemed to have developed some feelings towards him- whether it was hate or love, well that is still to be determined. Lane thought back to the stories Rory told of her adventures with him and remembered how her friend had seemed to come alive recalling them and Lane decided that that wasn't a bad thing.

Colin watching the indecision play across her face added, "And I can vouch for Logan as well. While he may seem arrogant and conceited and he is." Colin said grinning, "he's also good hearted and I know will treat Rory well."

"Okay, you raise some interesting points, but I don't know how I'd feel scheming against Rory."

"Scheming is such a negative word. Think of it as aiding, aiding your best friend. Logan and Rory would do great things together." Colin said with an indulgent grin. "Come on, think about how fun it would be."

Lane couldn't help but smile, thinking of the possibilities, finally she said, "Alright you have yourself a deal."

Colin gleamed in return, "Perfect."

"You've come to the right person my friend, cause when it comes to schemes and hi-jinx's, I'm your girl. Finally my years living under Mama Kim's roof will pay off!"

"I sense a story there."

"That will have to wait for another time." Grabbing a napkin, Lane asked, "do you have a pen?"

"Of course, you never know when you're going to need it to get a girl's number." Colin answered with a grin, handing her the pen.

Lane quickly jotted down her number and handed to him, "so we'll need to discuss the proper course of action, so start brain-storming. Those two are smart so we'll have to be smarter."

Colin couldn't help but smile at Lane's newfound enthusiasm for the plan. "Alright, a plan is already forming in my head as we speak."

"You're quick. I like that." Lane replied with a grin. "Okay, I got to go, but we'll talk."

"Yes we will."

Lane gave Colin a quick wave and began walking away, but turned when Colin called out, "And Lane."

"Yeah?"

"Don't forget about the drink you owe me." Colin said grinning. Lane just smiled in return as she disappeared backstage. Colin stood looking at napkin and gave himself an internal high five. In their brief conversation, Colin found himself attracted to Lane's energy, she seemed thoughtful yet playful, which made him want to get to know her that much more.

He turned to think about his plan, which he noted was pretty brilliant, he and Lane would help Logan and Rory realize their feelings for each other and therefore potentially live happily ever after. An added bonus for him was he got to work with Lane and Colin hoped that through their interactions he too might get the girl, or at least a chance with her. With that hopeful thought, he went to search for his friends.

--------------------------------------------------

Rory had watched Lane walk off and bump into Colin. Curiously she had observed the encounter between them and while she couldn't hear a word they were saying, she did see Lane writing something down and handing a napkin to Colin. What was going on? She made a mental note to have a long talk with Lane later.

Turning her thoughts back to Logan, she was tempted to see what had developed between him and the blond bimbo but she refrained from overtly glancing in their direction. Instead, she tried subtly tucking a piece of hair behind her ear and peeking over her shoulder at the same time to see what was going on. What she saw rubbed her the wrong way. The blond was now leaning close to him, looking absolutely entranced with the words coming out of his mouth and he looked pretty pleased himself.

Rory, not knowing exactly what compelled her to do it walked over to the chatting couple and linked her arm through Logan's and grabbed a hold of his hand, "Logan! I'm so sorry I took so long. Don't be mad." Smiling and glancing at the leggy blond, she extended her hand, "Hi I'm Rory Gilmore."

The blond looking startled shook Rory's hand and replied, "Sam Portland."

"Nice to meet you. Thanks for keeping my guy busy. My best friend was having boyfriend problems and needed my help and you know how long that can go right? I was worried that he might have gotten impatient and left and that would have been very bad." Rory said smiling at Logan, who was looking amusingly at Rory, and than turned her attention back to the blond.

"Umm so you two are together?" She asked, looking both dumbfounded and disappointed.

"Yep, going on a year and a half." Rory answered beaming.

"Oh okay then. Right… um… Bye." Sam answered taking one last look at Logan before turning a slight glare towards Rory and walked off.

Rory smiled as she watched the blond walk off. She than turned back towards Logan, who still had the amused look on his face, smirking he asked, "so what was that about?"

"Oh just returning the favor." She replied, not overly amused by his smug expression.

"Favor?"

"You know when you saved me at my grandparent's party."

"Uh huh. Who said I needed saving? That girl was in the process of giving me her number and possibly more and might I add she was one good looking girl."

"Oh sorry! I thought you looked cornered. I was just trying to help you out." Rory replied in mock remorse.

Logan grinned and took a step closer towards Rory, who instinctively took a step back and found her back against a table, "hmm if I didn't know better I'd say you were jealous."

"Jealous?" Rory replied, "what? Me… of you and her? I don't think so. I was just trying to help."

He leaned in closer to her and that was when she realized she was still holding his hand as he brought their hands up and pressed hers to his chest, "Are you sure about that Ace?"

Rory's eyes widened slightly, as she felt herself being cornered by his gaze, said, "Why is everyone doubting my word tonight?"

"Maybe because you seem to be in a bit of denial." He said seriously. And maybe myself as well he thought, remembering Finn's earlier words.

"Denial? Over what?"

He shrugged, "I think you know the answer to that."

"I'm fairly intuitive but I have no idea what you're talking about." Rory replied trying unsuccessfully to put some distance between herself and Logan.

"Well then, I don't feel as if I am at liberty to reveal that information." He answered as he tucked a small piece of Rory's hair behind her ear.

Rory tried to assess the situation before her clearly. Logan was standing inches away from her and she couldn't help but feel her heart beating a little faster. What the hell is going on? She thought. If she didn't know better she'd say that he was about to kiss her.

Just at that moment, Finn interrupted frantically, "Logan, we need to leave now!"

Logan dropped his chin to his chest, shaking his head at Finn's bad timing and said, "What's the hurry?"

"It seems I may have flirted a little over zealously with that man's girlfriend." He said, subtly gesturing towards a very big hell's angel type man, who was surrounded by a group of similarly built gentlemen.

Logan nodded in agreement, "I'd say leaving is a good idea. Where's Colin?"

"I'm here." He said appearing behind them. "I take it we have to make another fast retreat due to Finn's uncontrollable behaviour?"

"Right as always Colin." Logan answered in agreement. "We better get going Ace."

"Wait I need to find Marty." Rory said.

"Marty left already Rory." Lane replied, as she too appeared with Zach in tow.

Rory turning to her friend in surprise said, "Good timing Lane. Sorry we have to leave."

"Yeah I know. I saw the earlier developments between Finn and biker. You guys better get out of here, that group is not looking so happy."

Rory quickly hugged Lane and whispered, "I see everything is okay."

"Yeah everything's fine. What about you?"

"I'll call you later." Rory said, glancing over at Logan.

"Alright we're out of here." Logan said, grabbing Rory's hand as the four made their move towards the door.

Once out of the club, and into Rory's car, Finn let out a sigh of relief, "ah we gentlemen always know how to make a classy exit."

Colin snorted, "thanks to you as always Finn."

"Hey I was just trying to get a little action." Finn retorted.

Colin shot back: "Next time pick the girl that doesn't have the boyfriend huh?"

"Now aren't you being a little hypocritical?"

Colin turned to glare at Finn, who just smirked in triumph.

"Gentlemen, let's have some peace, I don't want things getting ugly in here. We all know Ace needs to concentrate on her driving." Logan pitched in, grinning at Rory.

Rory just shook her head, "is every evening this eventful with you three?"

"Well that's for you to find out Ace." Logan replied.

Rory turned her head back towards the road to Yale, but she couldn't help but contemplate Logan's offer.

---------------------------------------------

_A/N: Thank so much for the reviews, as they make me feel all warm and fuzzy. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. _


	5. The Art of Hurt

**Part V: The Art of Hurt**

_**Hurt: **"To cause or feel pain." –New Webster's Dictionary-_

Rory took a deep breath inhaling the wonderful aroma of coffee that surrounded her. She was in heaven, well a Gilmore girl heaven anyways. She was sitting on a big plush armchair, with her feet curled under her, in a quaint little coffee shop Marty had brought her to one day. He had taken her there upon discovering Rory's love for coffee and she had instantly fallen in love with it. Whenever she needed a break from the hustle and bustle of her busy Yale life, she always brought one of her favorite books here, and with an extra large coffee would get settled in her comfy armchair of choice and get lost in her own world.

Today was no exception, with the holiday break coming up, the workload from her classes had hit an all time high and with the added work from the paper, Rory just felt worn out and needed a place to take a small time out for herself and relax.

She was engrossed in her book, when she heard a familiar voice ordering a coffee to go. Rory looked up to see Marty standing by the counter. She watched as he picked up the coffee thanked the server and starting heading back towards the door. "MARTY." Rory called out to him.

Startled, Marty stopped and looked around until he spotted Rory in her usual chair. Somewhat hesitantly he walked over to her.

"Hey Marty. Have a seat." She said smiling, patting the empty chair beside her.

"I can't stay I have a huge paper I'm working on due on Monday, I should really get back to the library." He replied, remaining standing.

"Oh okay." Rory answered disappointed. "But can you sit for a minute? I haven't talked to you since Lane's thing and I've tried calling you, but haven't been able to get a hold of you. Did you get the messages I left?"

Sitting down on the edge of the chair he replied, "Oh um, yeah. I've just been really busy. You know school and stuff."

"Oh right."

"Yep."

"Do you want to hang out later this week? Rent a movie, eat bad take out. Oh! With Paris off her fast, she might even go for a pizza eating competition! That's if she'll let us have any of it." Rory said excitedly, trying to entice a smile from him.

But Marty remained stoic and replied, "Sorry I don't think I can. I've got a lot going on with school and work."

Rory feeling the awkwardness of the situation, brought up the subject in which she thought the tension stemmed, "so you left in a hurry the other night, you didn't even say bye."

Marty shrugged, "Yeah, well you seemed busy and I was getting tired so I just hitched a ride home."

"I would have left with you if you had told me."

"I didn't want to ruin your night."

"Marty is everything okay?" Rory asked, searching Marty's face for some answers.

But he looked away and said quietly, "Sure everything's fine."

"Everything's fine between us?"

"Sure."

"I'm sorry about the other night, with Logan, Colin and Finn. I really didn't know they were going to come."

"Yeah well, what can you do?" Marty said, shrugging again. "You know I should really get back to working on my paper." He added as he stood up.

"Oh okay."

"So I'll see you around Rory."

"Okay sure." Rory replied softly, not wanting Marty to leave, with things obviously not right between them.

Marty turned to walk away, but stopped, turning back towards Rory he said, "Oh and Rory?"

"Yeah Marty?" Rory asked hopefully.

"If you and Huntzberger get involved. Just be careful okay?" He said, as he turned and walked away.

Rory sat dumbfounded, watching the door close behind Marty. She suddenly felt deflated. She had known that something was wrong with Marty when he had left on Saturday without telling her; Logan, Colin and Finn hadn't exactly been on their best behaviour but she had thought he had just wanted to get away from the three of them. But now she realized that something seemed to have changed between her and Marty's relationship as well.

That notion didn't sit well with her. Marty was one of Rory's first real friends she had met at Yale and she loved hanging out with him. He was always there for her whether it was to talk, to hangout or study and now she hoped that their relationship hadn't be altered beyond repair.

Feeling dejected, Rory attempted to assume her prior activity. Picking up her book, she started to read. However, after a moment of reading the same sentence over and over again, she realized it was no use. Her cozy coffee heaven, now felt stuffy and she just didn't have the concentration level to read. Sighing she threw her book down onto her lap in frustration.

"Having some difficulty with the book huh? No worries it happens to the best of us." Another familiar voice said interrupting her thoughts.

Looking up, she found Logan standing there grinning at her and immediately for some unknown reason she felt a tug of irritation.

Noting the pained expression on her face, Logan asked lightheartedly, "what no witty comeback?"

"Nope." Rory simply replied.

Logan stood observing Rory's indifferent behaviour and felt slightly unsettled by it. The last time he had seen her, he could have sworn things had started to head in a different direction.

Taking off his jacket he sat in the seat Marty recently vacated and said in an attempt to rile her up, "I'm disappointed Ace, I know you're debating skills are lacking as evident in our first meeting but still, I expect more from you."

Rory let out a tired sigh, "Do you think you could leave me alone? I'm not up for our usual meaningless banter."

Logan felt a sting from her blunt words; his smile faltered slightly, "Having a bad day?"

"Nothing you leaving won't solve." Rory replied. She heard the words leave her mouth and wasn't exactly sure where they were coming from. All she knew was after her previous encounter with Marty, Logan's current presence was just adding to her earlier frustrations.

"What's going on Ace?" Logan asked seriously. Leaning forward to search for some answers.

"Nothing's going on Logan." She replied mechanically, looking down at her book, turning the pages absentmindedly.

"Did something happen?"

"No nothing happened. Although I did come to the realization that you and your two sidekicks shouldn't have come out last Saturday."

Startled, Logan wondered where this newsflash came from, "What so we crashed your party? What's the big deal? We had fun didn't we?"

Rory's head shot up, making eye contact with Logan, asked, "all you care about is having fun isn't it? You don't care about how your fun hurts other people's feelings do you?"

Logan attempting to grasp the situation at hand asked, "Ace where is this coming from? Did I do something to hurt your feelings?"

"Does it really matter to you?" She asked in slight disbelief.

"Sure it does, I don't like to see a friend hurt."

Rory shook her head and replied: "We're not friends Logan."

Logan was taken back by her response, and even more shocked by her sudden change in behaviour. Granted Rory Gilmore was always in some shape or form annoyed with him, but he never felt the type of animosity he was feeling now from her, "What are you talking about?"

"Just because I'm currently, for some unknown reason, someone who amuses you, doesn't make us friends."

"And did you come to this conclusion all on your own?" Logan asked sarcastically, as he began getting annoyed at Rory's behaviour and her unfounded accusations.

Logan's tone seemed only to egg Rory on, "What? Can't handle the truth Logan? You rather we just continue trading quips until you get tired of me and find someone else to toy with?"

"Your assumptions are absurd."

"No they aren't. You and your games are absurd. You came into my life and turned everything upside down. Marty's mad at me…"

Logan's expression darkened further as he demanded, "What does Marty have to do with this?"

Rory's eyes widened, "Nothing… argh… everything." She stammered, putting away her book in frustration, as words began tumbling out of her mouth: "Logan, you and I are very different people. You think everything's a joke, a game. You don't take things seriously and you use your parent's wealth and connections to your own advantage, belittle-ling those you aren't are fortunate as yourself. You're just a spoiled kid who needs to grow up."

Logan's eyes narrowed into a glare, "Well Rory, maybe not everyone's as perfect as you or takes everything as seriously as you do. You live in your own world, with your own expectations of everyone in it and while you're doing that you're letting the real world pass you by. You can call me a spoiled kid all you like, but at least I'm willing to live life, something I doubt you can say for yourself. Cause from what I've seen, you're just a scared kid who hides behind her mother afraid to take any real chances in life."

As he said those words, he knew he had hurt her, but he couldn't help it, she had hurt him and all he wanted was to do the same to her. She stood up and stared at him for a moment, then simply said: "Goodbye Logan." as she walked away.

Logan remained frozen in place as he watched her leave, feelings of anger, frustration, guilt and confusion ran through his head. Earlier, when he had walked into the coffee shop he had been pleasantly surprised to spot Rory there, not having seen her since the concert he had hoped to run into her. But if anyone had told him that ten minutes after that moment he would be sitting contemplating the end of his pseudo friendship with Rory, he would have simply scoffed.

But now as he replayed her words in his head, he scowled. Perhaps it was his wounded ego talking but at that moment the only thought in his head was if Rory Gilmore didn't want to be his friend, than he would be just fine with that.

-------------------------------------------


	6. The Art of Questions

_A/N: There's a lack of Rory/Logan interaction in this chapter. But don't worry I promise there will be more soon._

**Part VI: The Art of Questions**

_**Question: **"to ask. To interrogate. To dispute, to cast doubt upon." _–_New Webster's Dictionary-_

"Go go go go go go go gooooooo!" Finn called out, getting off the sofa and running towards the television, kneeling in front to get a better look.

"Could you turn that inane sport off, I'm trying to study for the economic law exam. Something might I remind you that you should be doing as well." Colin said in a disapproving tone.

Finn, not taking his eyes off the television replied, "First off, never tell an Australian that rugby is an inane sport unless you want the crap beaten out of you. Secondly, if you need to study so bloody badly, go to the library cause that's what they're there for."

"Well thanks Finn for your words of advice, I'll be sure to take them into advisement." Colin replied sarcastically, as he began picking up his books to head back into his room.

He paused when he heard the main door opening, turning he saw Logan coming in. "Logan where have you been? Think you could help me convince Finn to turn off the…" His sentence trailed as he spotted the dark look on his friend's face. Logan simply ignored him, stalked to his own room and very childishly slammed the door shut.

Finn turned away from the TV to assess the commotion, glancing from Logan's closed door to Colin's concerned face, he quickly turned off the television as Colin put his books back down.

The two walked determinedly over to Logan's door, Finn tried the handle, finding it locked, called in, "Logan. Open up."

The two waited and when they were greeted only by silence Colin called out, "Logan you might as well open the door, or else Finn will just kick it down. He's been praying for an opportunity to do it ever since his bought the COPS DVDs."

Finn grinned, "I'm giving you to the count of three. ONE… TWO…"

He didn't get a chance to finish as Logan opened the door, glaring at his friends. Finn's face dropped in disappointment, "why'd you open it? No one ever lets me have any fun around here."

"Can't a man get some privacy around here?" Logan barked.

"Sure he can, whenever he needs alone time to provide himself with some self-release, he can have all the privacy he needs. However, it doesn't appear like that's what you're doing in here, so the answer is therefore no." Finn replied with a grin, pushing pass Logan to sit on his bed.

"So what's the problem Logan?" Colin asked.

"Nothing." Logan snapped.

Colin glanced at Finn who nodded knowingly. There were only two things in the world that got Logan this riled up, his father: Mitchum Huntzberger or a women. Sizing up his fuming friend, Colin asked, "did you talk to your father today?"

"What!" Logan demanded. "No. Why?"

"No reason." Colin replied, shooting a pointed look at Finn.

"Is that it boys?" Logan asked turning his glare from one friend to another.

Finn got up off the bed and went to stand back beside Colin at the door, asked casually, "you didn't happen to run into Rory did you?"

Logan's glare immediately turned into a death stare.

"So I presume the answer to that question is yes." Finn replied.

"Alright then, what happened?" Colin asked again. "Did you two get into a fight?"

"A lover's quarrel?" Finn piped in innocently.

"I don't want to talk about it." Logan said through gritted teeth.

Finn scoffed, "Logan, like that answer has ever stopped us from asking more questions."

"You can ask all the questions you want, but don't expect any answers."

"Once again you're taking all the fun out of everything." Finn replied grimly.

"Yes well I'm not here to be your entertainment Finn."

"Well you're being pretty damn entertaining at the moment with all your angry glaring. I think you've just been made president of the Clint Eastwood Fan Club."

Colin quickly stepped in, realizing the potential danger of the current situation. Logan was not one to be toyed with when he was angry, and Finn could never figure out when to shut his mouth. "Alright gentlemen, back to the matter at hand. Logan, what happened with Rory?"

"You sound like a broken record Colin."

"Yes, well I'd stop asking the same question over and over again if you'd just give us a straight answer."

Logan sighed in frustration, cursing the persistent nature of his friends and simply stated, "The straight answer is this. Rory Gilmore wants nothing to do with me and as far as I'm concerned, that's perfectly fine. Happy? Now please get out."

Logan taking advantage of Colin and Finn's shocked state, easily pushed them out of his doorway, closing the door behind them.

Colin turned to Finn and asked, "what the hell happened?"

"Damned if I know. The last time I saw them together they were on the verge of making out."

"Logan, always has a way of messing up the good things in his life." Colin sighed.

"I assume that's what we're here for, to guide the poor bastard and fix his mistakes."

Colin nodded, "Yep. It's time for damage control."

---------------------------------------------

Lane was sitting comfortably on the couch leaning against Zach, whose arm was slung casually around her shoulders. They were on another one of their "dates"- pizza and a movie in the living room, with Brian relegated to Lane's room.

The only differences between this date and their first one were that it hadn't been planned and neither of them had taken the time to get ready for it. Rather Lane had come home from working at Luke's, thrown on her comfortable at home sweats and found Zach sitting on the couch, getting ready to watch "The Italian Job"; so the two had decided to turn the evening into a date.

As they sat watching engrossed with the dramatic robbery in the movie, neither moved when the phone began to ring.

"Lane." Zach said simply, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Zach."

Ring.

"Zach."

"Brian will get it."

Ring.

"No he won't, he always falls asleep in my room."

Ring.

"Zach." Lane said annoyed.

"Alright." He huffed in exasperation, picking up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi, I'm looking for Lane." The voice on the other end replied.

Zach handed the phone over to Lane, "It's for you."

Lane took the phone distractedly, the movie was getting really good. "Hello?"

"We're in trouble."

Lane startled at the response, asked, "Who is this?"

"Lane, it's Colin."

"Oh hey Colin. What are you talking about?" Lane asked, as her concentration was now on the phone call. She stood up and walked to the kitchen.

"Logan just came home in a huff and after inane amounts of probing, he basically told us Rory doesn't want anything to do with him."

"What!"

"Have you spoken to her?"

"Not today, but I'll call her after this." Lane replied, slightly worried, what could have happened since Saturday?

"Well we better get some plan in order, before it's too late."

"Agreed."

"Are you free this weekend? We can get together, go over some ideas?"

Lane thought for a moment, glancing over at Zach who remained engrossed with the movie, replied, "Sure. Let's do that."

"Alright. I'll call you later this week and we can make a plan."

"Sure. I'm going to call Rory, so I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah sure. Oh and Lane?"

"Yeah Colin?"

"I didn't interrupt anything when I called did I?"

"Nope, don't worry about it. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye." Lane replied, as she hung up. Walking towards her room she began dialing Rory's number.

As the phone began ringing, she called out, "Hey Zach, don't return the movie yet, cause I have to watch the end."

"No problem." Zach replied, his eyes never leaving the screen.

The phone continued ringing as Lane walked into her room and nudged Brian awake. "Brian, I need to use my room."

Brian eyes slowly opened, looking groggily around, spotted Lane gesturing at the door, got up and left, just as Rory answered, "Hello?"

"Hey Rory."

"Oh hey Lane." Rory replied, and Lane could immediately tell something was wrong.

"Hey is everything okay?"

"Hmmm? Sure, everything's fine. Just school's really busy."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Rory sighed. "Well no..."

"Rory what's the matter?"

"Argh, I wish I could talk to you about it, but I'm just exhausted right now and I have a huge paper to finish. So Lane, can I call you tomorrow?"

"Sure Rory. Just feel better okay?"

"Thanks Lane. I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Sure. Bye." Lane said, as she hung up the phone.

Placing the phone on her bed, Lane sighed, she had really wanted to help her best friend through whatever had happened today, but sometimes it was just too hard to do it over the phone.

Over the last year and half with Rory at Yale, Lane and her had had less time to hangout. They still talked on the phone as often as possible and when they got a chance to get together they were still the same two best friends who talked about moving in to a house made of cheese or chocolate together. However, once in a while, like this moment, Lane couldn't help but feel like they were worlds apart.

Feeling hopeless with her inability to help Rory, Lane picked up the phone again and dialed another number.

It rang once when a voice demanded: "Hello."

"Hey Paris, it's Lane."

"Lane? Rory's home, she's in her room." Paris replied bluntly.

"Yes Paris I know, I was calling for you."

"You were. Alright. What do you need?"

"I need you to go and talk to Rory. I think something happened with her today and she might be upset."

"Happened? Like what?"

"Something with Logan."

"Huntzberger? That's all fine and dandy. But I have a lot of work to do and manning Rory's love life just doesn't fit into my schedule."

"Right. I understand. But could you take a couple of minutes out of your hectic schedule just to check on her? You know that if you needed her, she would be there for you."

Paris paused and then let out a loud huff, "alright I'll do it."

"Thanks Paris."

"Yeah fine Lane. Just don't make this a habit." Paris replied curtly, as she hung up the phone.

Lane shook her head with a small smile, Paris would always be Paris but Lane was glad that Rory had her at Yale.

---------------------------------------------

Rory sat at her desk; books piled high on either side of her, as she attempted to finish up her philosophy paper. She had been so absorbed with her work that she had almost forgotten about her encounters earlier in the day- almost being the key word. So when Lane had called, Rory had been tempted to rehash the events with her best friend, but she knew if she got into it at that moment, her paper would never be finished. So for the umpteenth time she put school ahead of her personal life.

Just as she was about to start back up on her paper, her thoughts were interrupted by a loud rapping on her door, followed by the door opening and Paris walking in.

"Why do you even bother knocking?" Rory asked dryly.

"Alright Gilmore, you have exactly 6 minutes of my time, so tell me what happened today." Paris demanded as she sat on Rory's bed, with her arms crossed.

"What are you talking about Paris?"

"Time's a ticking, so save the confused act. Lane called me and told me something was up with you."

"Lane called you?"

"Quit with the questions would you. And start with the telling."

"There's nothing to tell Paris. And in case you didn't notice I'm trying to do some work here."

"Right, like you're the only student at Yale that has excess amounts of work to do." Paris replied sarcastically. "Every second I'm sitting here with you is deterring from time I could be spending studying."

"Okay great, then go and do it."

"Don't you think I want to? But I'm trying to work on my friendship skills, Terrence says it's an important part of shaping ones entire being. So quit wasting both our times and tell me your story. By the way, you should really refrain from denying anything's wrong, because you of all people should know I have an unrelenting personality, so skip the unnecessary prelude and just get right down to your story."

Rory groaned, realizing the uselessness of going against Paris. Figuring it would be faster to tell her the story than attempt to dissuade her from it, said: "I had a run in with Marty and Logan."

"The perpetual love triangle."

Glaring at Paris she said, "There is no such thing going on."

"You are so naïve Rory. I don't know how you haven't been conned into volunteering for a sweat shop laborer in Indonesia."

"Are you here to make me feel better or worse?"

Paris rolled her eyes, "Continue."

"Fine. Since I appear to have a time limit with you, I'll give you the Cliff notes version: I saw Marty today. Marty is upset with me. Our friendship is potentially on the line. I then see Logan, whom I call a spoiled rich kid. He calls me a scared little kid. I leave."

"Okay. So let me interpret. Marty likes you but thinks you have feelings for Huntzberger. Marty is jealous, gets hurt and your friendship is now potentially on the line. Logan likes you and is hurt when you call him a spoiled rich kid. You like him and is hurt that he called you a scared little kid. Neither of you meant what you said but now your future relationship is on the line."

"Wow Paris, throw in some dream interpretations and you'd be Freud." Rory replied sarcastically.

"I knew you were naïve but I didn't think you were stupid."

"Gee Paris you're really making me feel much better."

"Look Rory, I call it as I see it and it's simple. Marty likes you that I know. Logan, don't know about him, but from your stories that guy is going to a lot of trouble to get your attention so I'd hedge my bets and say he also likes you. Now you just need to figure out how you feel."

"Right… well Paris, I think you're…"

"Sorry time's up." Paris declared interrupting Rory, as she stood up from Rory's bed and headed for the door.

Rory looking bewildered asked, "what?"

"I gave you my undivided attention for six whole minutes and Terrence says that one minute of undivided attention is worth five minutes of half-hearted listening. Well since I generally listen to your stories in a half-hearted manner, I figure, I've just given you half an hour of my life. We've talked, I've listened, we've bonded and now I have work to do."

"Alright Paris. Thanks. We'll have to do it again some time." Rory called as Paris walked out the door, closing it behind her.

After Paris' abrupt departure, Rory couldn't help but contemplate her words. While she was skeptical of most of what she heard, she couldn't help but wonder if there was any truth to it. If there was then what should she do?

How was she suppose to fix things with Marty? He was a really good friend, but that was unfortunately all she felt for him. She almost wished there could be more, because he was such a great guy, but there wasn't.

Then there was Logan. How did she really feel about him? And how did she feel about him after what he had said to her today? And how did he feel about her after the things she had said to him? Rory sighed again and turned back to her philosophy paper. At that moment, figuring out her philosophy paper seemed like a much easier task than figuring out the other things in her life.

--------------------------------------------

Marty opened the door to his dorm, throwing his books and bag on the floor; he slumped on the couch in exhaustion. He had finally finished his paper at the library and then had attempted to start deciphering his history notes for his exam. Unfortunately it hadn't gone very well and even more unfortunately made him think about how much better history seemed when Rory was around. So realizing the futility of his studying he had decided to return to his room and give it a try there.

He felt himself starting to doze off on the couch, when a loud incessant knocking on the door rudely awakened him. Grumbling he picked himself off the couch and opened the door, to find an unsettling surprise. "Paris. What are you doing here?"

Looking her usual impatient self, she retorted, "well thanks for the lovely welcome."

"Sorry. Come in." He said; as she had already pushed pass him to sit on the couch. "So what brings you here? I didn't leave anything in your fridge I swear."

"Well good. Sit down." She commanded, patting the couch beside her.

Marty eying Paris wearily sat down beside her, "what's going on?"

"Rory."

"What about her?" He asked suspiciously.

"You like her."

"What?"

"Oh please." Paris began with an eye roll. "Like you're the first guy to fall for her big blue doe eyes and her innocent act."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Marty replied, adverting his gaze from Paris' stare.

"Alright, everyone's playing dumb today, that's perfect. Just what I like." Paris said, standing up in frustration as she began pacing back and forth.

Marty watched her, confused and slightly frightened by the scene before him. "So did you come to give me this revelation?"

"Look I just came to tell you that your friendship with Rory is something bigger than any infatuation you might have for her." She replied bluntly.

"Uh huh." Marty replied, unsure of exactly what to say.

"If you want to talk about secretly pining away for someone, you're looking at the perfect example. I sat stupidly waiting for this guy to notice me pretty much from my prepubescent to teenage years. It took him getting sent away to military school for me to get over him."

"I'm not pining away for Rory."

"Right, that's why you get jealous when you see her with Huntzberger."

"I'm not jealous of her with Huntzberger. I'm just worried about her, I know guys like him."

She stopped pacing and stood staring at Marty in disbelief: "Wow. That's good. You almost had me convinced, so how often do you tell yourself that?"

"Okay great Paris. Thanks for coming." Marty said, standing up, walking towards the door.

"Look Marty." Paris began, standing resolutely by the couch. "Let me just say what I came here to say."

"There's more?" Marty asked resignedly.

Paris just glared and started pacing again as she began, "Rory's different, her friendship is different. It's worth keeping. I'm mean, come on she stuck it out with me and I'm hell to be around. You may like her, want it to be more than a friendship but, however you feel don't let it ruin your friendship with her. If you really like her, then be a man about it and tell her straight out. If she feels the same way, you win, if she doesn't, then well at least you told her and can move on."

At that point she stopped pacing and as if speaking more to herself then Marty continued, "Again from experience, you'll meet someone who'll return your feelings and instantly make you forget about anyone else. That's how I felt with Asher." Paris said, her face softening, revealing a woman, few people got a chance to see. Shrugging indifferently added, "I know what people say about me, making fun of our relationship, but we had something. I know it, that's all that matters."

Marty looked at Paris in surprise. Seeing a side of her he had never seen- vulnerable and sad, made him pause and ponder.

Paris realizing she had slipped into her own world, snapped back to reality. Noticing Marty's expression, reverted back to her usual self, "What!"

Hearing her sharp word, Marty realized the brief moment had passed, and replied, "Uh nothing."

"Alright, I think I've wasted enough time here." Paris said, starting towards the door, muttering to herself: "Having friends is so much work."

Walking out the door, she stopped and added: "Think about what I said Marty."

"Hey Paris?" He said tentatively.

Paris who had already starting walking away, turned around, "Yeah?"

"Thanks."

If he didn't know better he could have sworn, she gave him a small smile. However, it immediately faded as she added, "Marty. If you ever repeat this conversation to anyone, I will kill you."

Marty watched her turn and leave, then closing the door behind her, he stood almost dumbfounded. Returning to the couch, he slumped back down for the second time, wrapping his head around Paris' words. She was blunt that's for sure, but was she right?

-----------------------------------------

_A/N part 2: Thanks so much for reading and I promise there are Rory/Logan scenes in the next chapter! Take a sec to review?_


	7. The Art of Friendship

_A/N: Back with a longer chapter and yes the appearance of some Logan/Rory banter._ :)

**Part VII: The Art of Friendship**

_**Friendship: **"a relationship of mutual affection and good will." _–_New Webster's Dictionary-_

Walking through Sterling Memorial Library, Logan found himself glancing around the tables where the heads of many of Yale's finest were burrowed in books and notes, as the student body studied or in some case crammed for the exams at hand.

Whether unconsciously or not, his gaze would pause on many of the female brunettes, on the off chance that the face belonged to one female in particular. When he finally caught himself doing this, he silently cursed himself.

He was not looking for her.

Granted of all the places in Yale to study, he had chosen the one library where he had run into her before sniffing a book, he was still convinced it was merely a coincidence he had ended up there. Of course just as Logan seemed to have fooled himself into believing that, he saw the girl in question.

Ace. Rory Gilmore.

He stood studying her and couldn't help the small smile that appeared on his face. She was just as he would have imagined her, surrounded by several books and papers, hunched over the table in deep concentration.

Realizing that this was one moment in which he could take his time to reflect on this enigma of a girl before him without inciting her ire, he seized the moment. Generally the female gender was not a mystery to him, he would throw his charm, suave personality their way and for the most part they swooned. But he didn't seem to have that effect on her; she rebuked his gestures with the simple roll of her eyes and a witty retort.

Recalling their last meeting in the fated coffee shop, he had been perplexed by how easily he had gotten worked up by her words, causing him to uncharacteristically return the favor with an angry retort. Logan Huntzberger did not get worked up and he certainly did not get fazed. Only the rare few, which unfortunately included Colin and Finn, saw that side of him. The rest of the world only got to see the confident, unfaultable, charismatic guy.

So what was it about her?

Logan watched as Rory tucked a lose piece of hair behind her ear, before continuing to write some notes on her paper. She was obviously pretty. At that thought, the image of her in the pale blue crinoline dress popped in his mind- making him reconsider his first assertion, she wasn't just pretty she was beautiful. She was smart, too damn witty, stubborn, protective, unassuming, odd, naïve…in other words she was someone he wanted in his life.

Startled by this sudden revelation, he let out a soft chuckle, shaking his head in disbelief. Somehow this girl in the brief time he had known her had worked her way into his life. Granted he still hadn't quite figured out exactly what way he wanted her, but one thing was for sure Logan always got what he wanted.

With that realization he took one last look at Rory before turning and walking away. He would fix things with her. But now was not the time or place.

----------------------------------------------

Saturday night was proving to be uneventful for Rory, as she sat on the sofa reading the newspaper. She felt slightly more relaxed then she had been all week with just one more exam to be written on Thursday.

A knock sounded from the door, and she called out, "it's open."

She looked up in surprise when Marty, whom she hadn't seen or talked to since the coffee shop incident, walked in and said, "Okay so I brought over three pizzas, that way we can have one each. Ideal if we're going to have any type of competition."

"Marty?" Rory said watching Marty quizzically, as he set the pizzas down on the table and sat on the sofa beside her.

Turning towards her, he replied, "Hey."

"Hey." She replied hesitantly. Happy to see him, but slightly confused, as he seemed to be acting his usual self.

"Paris around?"

"Yep she's in her room studying, the ever studious student."

"Says the most studious person I know."

"Not compared to Paris." She replied, examining Marty's disposition.

Marty noticing Rory's expression asked, "Is everything okay?"

"Umm yeah?" She replied.

"You seem unsure." He said with a small smile.

Looking at her friend, she replied, "Well just a little surprised to see you. You seemed to be really busy lately."

"Yeah I was. School and work have been crazy. Plus had to deal with some things."

Rory thought back to some of the things Paris had said to her about Marty and his feelings, wondering if she should tentatively broach the subject she asked, "deal with things?"

Marty nodded, replied nonchalantly, "I'm having some Lord of the Rings issues."

Rory couldn't help but smile, "Lord of the Rings issues?"

"Yeah. See I was watching the Return of the King the other day with my roommate and he was making comments about Frodo and Sam's relationship and the obvious presence of homoeroticism. And I was like no way they're just really good friends."

Giggling Rory replied, "I've had the same argument with my mom before."

"Yeah, it got pretty heated. We had to stop the movie and part company."

"Well that's the power of the one ring." Rory said, nodding over seriously.

Marty grinned, "tell me about it. But it was only after I cooled down a bit, I realized in a way we were both right."

"How's that?"

"Well see when it comes to how you feel about something or someone, there's no real right or wrong is there?" Marty asked as he looked seriously at Rory.

Rory felt the shift in the conversation and for once she was clued in to the fact that perhaps Marty was now talking about something deeper then the present subject at hand, replied, "No there isn't."

"That's what I realized. My roommate thinks Frodo and Sam are more than friends, I feel like they're just friends. But I can't be mad at him for feeling that way, cause he can't help the way he feels, so I just need to respect his opinion and he should respect mine. Besides the only people who know how they really feel about each other are Frodo and Sam."

"And maybe Peter Jackson, or at least Tolkien." Rory replied with a small smile.

"So what do you think, just good friends or can they be more than friends?" Marty asked tentatively, hoping Rory knew what he was really asking.

Again recalling her conversation with Paris, she looked thoughtfully at the boy sitting beside her. Although not wanting to hurt his feelings, answered truthfully, "I feel like they're really good friends and they're lucky to have each other in their life."

His face dropped in disappointment as he looked away; he had known that it was likely that Rory looked at him only as a friend, but to hear her actually say it was disappointing nonetheless. However, quickly recovering he smiled awkwardly, "yeah that's what I though too."

Rory smiled back uncertainly, hoping for a clue to see if their friendship had been altered, "so everything's okay?"

"Yeah. Everything's fine. We agree, Frodo and Sam are just friends. Come to think of it, we're a lot like them too, minus the dangerous journey part." Marty replied thoughtfully. He had gotten his answer from Rory and now that he knew how she felt, he just had to accept it. Paris was right; Rory's friendship was worth keeping.

"Oh yeah? And who would you be?"

"I'd definitely be the hero Frodo." He answered with a genuine grin. "The way you eat, you're definitely Sam or Pippin, but he's not an option in this case."

"I can live with that." She answered with an equally big grin.

"Hey, as Samwise, you think you could refrain from sharing any Rosie Cotton stories? At least for the moment, especially if they come in the form of rich blond haired guy?" Marty asked.

Rory turned to Marty in surprise, wondering why everyone seemed to think that something was going on between her and Logan. However, realizing it would be completely inappropriate to discuss the matter with Marty, especially since he just asked her not to, nodded, "mum's the word on Rosie."

"Okay. Let's eat then."

"Paris! Pizza time." Rory called out.

Walking into the common area, Paris sat down on the couch beside with a sigh, "Why aren't you two studying?"

"We did and will. But first we need to eat and compete." Rory replied.

"Hey Paris. I got you cheesy bread." Marty said, handing Paris a bag.

"You did?" She replied in surprise. "Thanks."

"No thank you."

Rory saw the two exchange small smiles and once again she was out in the dark, "What did I miss?"

"Nothing." Paris replied with a shrug.

"Okay let's eat!" Marty replied, as the three whipped open their boxes and began digging in.

---------------------------------------------

She was having fun. She didn't want to admit it but she was.

Lane was sitting on Colin's bed in his room, while Colin, sitting on the ground beside the bed was in the midst of pulling out charts he had made in regards to Plan RoLo- the alias for their plan of making Rory and Logan a couple.

"So here's a chart detailing similarities and differences between the two of them that we can use to our advantage. Feel free to add anything in regards to Rory that you think might be helpful." Colin said seriously.

Lane couldn't help but giggle as she looked at the different pieces of papers strewn across the bed, causing Colin to look up from his charts and glance up at Lane confused, asked, "what?"

"Come on Colin you made charts."

"And?"

"You drew up a time line, there's a detailed bio of Logan and Rory, including their family history, you made a web of possible scenarios…"

"I thought it would be helpful."

"Are you pouting?" Lane asked with a grin.

"Of course not."

Lane giggled again, "Have you ever met Paris, Rory's roommate? Cause you two would be perfect together. I've been told she is also infamous for her chart making."

"Alright, Miss Drummer, since you're mocking my charts, let's hear your brilliant plans then." Colin replied with a confrontation grin.

"Okay then. First off, the key for this to work is for Rory to see that Logan and his crew, which includes you by the way, are not the rich snobs people may perceive you as."

"First, why am I considered a part of Logan's crew? Can't Logan be a member of my crew? And why do I keep saying the word crew? And second, we are not rich snobs, we just happen to have money." He replied defensively.

Lane raised an eyebrow, "Rory told me the story of the first time she met you guys and if I recall you weren't very nice, in fact I think you were intentionally mean, something about you being a friend to all people big and very very small?"

Colin blanched, "she told you about that?"

"Mmm-hmm." Lane nodded.

"Well, we were just playing around."

"Yes well, try to play nice, or else this plan will never work."

"Alright, we… I can do it."

"Good. So that means being nice to Marty."

"Bartender Marty?"

Lane sighed, "which means not calling him bartender Marty."

Nodding Colin replied, "Okay, this might be harder then expected. I'll have to have a long talk with Finn too."

"The next step of course is getting Rory and Logan back on speaking terms. Any ideas?"

"Already have one. Our floor is doing an end of term party next Friday, Logan of course will definitely be there, we just need Rory to make an appearance and I guarantee they'll make up."

"Guarantee?"

"I know Logan. He'll fix things."

Lane nodded, "Okay then, I think I can get her there."

"What else do you have?"

"Nothing at the moment."

"Oh really?" Colin said with a smirk. "I have some ideas, but that would require referring to the charts that you were mocking."

"Alright, let's hear what you have." Lane replied shaking her head with a small smile.

"Notice on this Rory chart, she seems to have to very separate lives, Yale- meaning Logan and Stars Hallow."

"How did you get all this information on Rory?" Lane asked in suspiciously as she took a closer look at the sheet of paper.

"Sources."

"Okay. Sort of creepy but okay."

"Anyways, so what we need to do is attempt to bridge the gap between the worlds. That's where you come in. We should date."

"What!" Lane asked, looking at Colin as if he had just told her Celine Dion out-rocks David Bowie any day.

"You're Stars Hallow. I'm Yale. Bridging the gap." Colin replied matter-of-factly.

Recovering, she replied, "one problem."

"Problem?"

"My boyfriend. Zach."

"Oh right. I forgot." Colin replied, somewhat disappointed, however he perked when he thought about her answer, "wait, you only listed one problem. So if you weren't dating your band-mate, you would go out with me?"

Lane tilted her head in confusion, "sure, for the RoLo plan right? Pretend to date?"

"Yeah. That's what I mean." He replied, silently cursing the occasional naive nature of the opposite sex.

"So any other ideas?"

"Well if we can't date, we should at least be friends, hangout, go out. That way, Rory and Logan would also have to hangout together and the more they see of each other the more they'll banter and come to realize their feelings for one another."

Nodding, Lane smiled, "That makes sense. Good call. So far you have yet to exhibit the snobbery characteristics I've heard about, so I can take you in as a friend."

Colin smiled, "Good. So the first steps of Plan RoLo can now be implemented…" His words trailed as heard a jingling of keys at the door. "Damnit! Hide the charts, someone's home!"

The two immediately sprang into action, Lane grabbing the papers and handing them to Colin who was trying to shove them under bed.

"Colin you around?" They heard Logan call out as the main door opened.

Panicking, Lane grabbed the rest of the papers and in an overzealous attempt to dispose of them; leaned too far over the bed and tumbled off right into Colin's lap. The impact of her body falling onto his caused him to fall back. Leaving them in the awkward position of him laying on the floor and Lane lying on top of him.

And as things go, that's exactly how Logan and Finn found them.

"What is going on in here?" Logan asked in surprise.

"Need you ask my friends, it seems fairly obvious." Finn replied with a smirk.

The couple on the ground stood up quickly, "it's not what you think." Lane replied blushing.

"I'm sure it isn't my fair lady." Finn said, "No worries my dear, your honor is safe with us."

"And here we thought you were at home studying." Logan chipped in, shaking his head.

Shooting a glare at his grinning friends, Colin demanded, "What are you two doing home anyways, I thought you were going to the Pub."

"Now, now, no need to be hostile Colin, we were actually being considerate and coming back to get you. We felt bad about leaving you home on a Saturday night." Logan answered.

"But it looks like you had plans after all." Finn added.

Lane, who was still beat red, had already begun collecting her stuff when Finn interjected, "please don't leave on our account."

"Oh, I was on my way out anyways." Squeezing past Logan and Finn who still stood grinning at Colin's door; she waved at the trio, "bye! Thanks for your help Colin."

The three watched her practically run out the door before Logan and Finn turned back towards Colin with big grins on their faces.

"Well congratulations. You got the girl… for once." Finn smirked.

Colin shook his head and replied dryly, "Don't make assumptions, it makes you look like an ass. It's really not what you think. Granted I'd like it to be exactly what you two are thinking unfortunately I still have a lead singer to deal with."

"My poor boy." Finn began, "give it up then. There are so many other fish in the sea. Redheads, blonds…"

"And plenty of Guinness." Logan drawled.

"Right, keep your Guinness and redheads. I'll keep my drummer."

"But she's not _your_ drummer." Finn replied in exasperation.

Logan couldn't help but point out, "I believe someone once told me that while a certain reporter wasn't mine, I should go and make her mine."

"And look where that got you." Finn replied, causing Logan to throw him a glare, as he continued, "your reporter doesn't even have a boyfriend anymore and still you can't get the girl, so really Logan do not encourage Colin."

"Ah Finn, sometimes you just need some optimism." Colin said.

Looking at Colin, Finn started in exasperation, "You're absolutely hopeless. The world is amiss when I'm the logical one of us three." Sighing in resignation, "I'm here if you need my help."

With a sly grin Colin replied, "Finn, I believe I might just have to take you up on that offer."

-----------------------------------------

Almost a week later, Lane found herself in another Yale dorm room, trying to get two ladies to attend a certain party. "Come on Rory, Paris. Let's go."

The two remained unmoving as they sat on the couch, before Rory replied: "I thought we were just going to hangout tonight, rent movies, be boring old people. That way we can get up early tomorrow and drive back to Stars Hallow and have breakfast at Luke's."

Appalled Lane asked, "Right. But you can do that all break. Don't you want to go out and be young tonight? Live it up? Party hardy? Carpe Diem?"

"Rory, please go with her so I don't have to hear anymore inane colloquialisms." Paris grumbled.

"Well if I'm going, you're going."

"Idle threat." Paris replied blandly.

"Come on Rory, please, please, please?" Lane begged, kneeling beside her best friend, tugging on her arm, "I need to go out. Especially after the whole Zach thing today."

"What happened?" Rory asked.

"Well you know how Brian helped chose my outfit for the last gig and it turns out he has pretty good taste right?"

Rory nodded as Lane continued quickly, "Well I decided to let Brian be the wardrobe guy cause I know he's been feeling kind of left out with Zach and me going out, and Gil, you know is married older guy so I just wanted to include Brian. Anyways, today, he was all excited, with some stuff he picked out and made me try everything on. Zach was around and making comments about how no way his girlfriend was wearing that stuff on stage. Sure there were some short skirts, but it wasn't like it was Britney Spears. Then he actually said no, I couldn't wear it. What are we living in the 17th century? Of course then I insisted on wearing the clothes, and we started arguing. I ended up bring up the groupies from the last gig and then he called me unrock'n'roll again. That was just so frustrating, which led to more yelling. Finally Brian yelled for us to stop. He called me the Yoko Ono of the group. Hello! Yoko Ono wasn't the drummer for the Beatles in case he didn't remember…"

"Alright I'll go." Paris interjected in exasperation, interrupting Lane's seemingly unending soliloquy. "Anything to put an end to this unnecessarily long and detailed story."

"Sorry Lane." Rory replied, shooting a glare at Paris, before looking apologetically at Lane. "We'll talk about it later?"

Lane shrugged, "sure. I didn't really want to talk about it anyways."

Paris rolling her eyes said, "You sure had me fooled."

"Let's just go." Lane replied, ignoring Paris, grabbing her jackets, as the other two began to do the same.

"How did you hear about a party we knew nothing about? Where is it again?" Rory asked.

Lane not wanting to reveal the true location of the party on the off chance Rory would then decide against going, simply said, "Umm, I just know how to get there, can't remember what it's called. And come on I'm a musician, I have sources to all parties."

"Sources?" Rory asked the question dying from her lips as she opened the door to the dorm and was completely startled by the sight before her. There stood Finn, Colin and… Marty?

Colin looked as if he had just about to knock on the door, Finn had his usual easy smile, his arm slung over Marty's shoulder and there was Marty looking absolutely confused, standing awkwardly between the two.

"Perfect. Ladies we were just coming over to escort you over to our party and look who we found on the way here? Marty. Who accepted our invitation to join our little shindig tonight." Colin replied with a grin.

Rory glanced over at Marty questioningly causing him to shrug in response. "It's your party?" She asked suspiciously, looking at Lane, who was now not meeting Rory's eye.

"Of course." Colin replied, "and we're all going to have a great time."

"Well now Paris, aren't you looking lovely tonight?" Finn said, smiling suggestively at the glaring girl.

"Oh please. Shoot me if I ever fall for something like that." Paris replied looking annoyed.

Finn, not remotely deterred continued with grandiose, "My dear Paris, if you would allow me, I will personally escort and entertain you tonight."

"Alright. I'm already annoyed. I'm not going." She replied in response, stalking away from the group back into her room, closing the door behind her.

"Paris! Come on!" Rory called out after her, in which she received no response.

"I'll get her." Finn replied strolling lazily after towards her door.

Rory wide eyed at Finn's audacity, tried to stop him, "Finn, don't…"

But it was too late; he walked into her room, closing the door. Rory, Marty and Lane traded uncertain glances, in which Colin quipped, "Don't worry about him, he can take care of himself."

Just as the words left his mouth, they heard Paris' voice, "GET OUT!" Then there was a loud crashing sound, followed by a thump, then simply silence.

"Umm, I think someone should check on him." Lane said.

Marty's eyes widened, and replied, "I am not going in there."

Rory sighed and turned towards Paris' door and was surprised when it opened to reveal an unscathed Finn, smiling, followed by Paris, who said, "okay let's go."

The remaining group, save for Colin looked in shock, as Paris followed Finn out the door.

Rory turned towards Colin, "What did he do to her?"

Grinning Colin answered, "Finn has a way with women."

"Now come on, let's go. There is plenty of fun still to be had and we should not keep the party or certain people waiting." Colin replied, throwing a sly look at Rory, as he led the group away.

Rory caught the glance and the obvious implication: Logan was going to be there and now she would have to deal with the repercussions of their last meeting.

-------------------------------------

Logan was just where one might expect to find him at any social gather- at the center of attention surrounded by several women all of whom were in one degree or another enraptured with the gentleman before them.

The party was already in full swing. Every room on the floor had their doors open and as Finn had wanted, on second thought demanded, the makeshift bar was set up in their dorm room, where Logan was temporarily playing the makeshift bartender.

Ever the gracious host, he smiled indulgently at every female who asked for him to personally make them a drink and make them he did with a splash of flourish, inciting a lot of oohhing and ahhhing from his audience.

His show was interrupted when a familiar Australian accent rang out, "LADIES! I'm back! Now the real party can get started!"

Logan locating the source grinned as he saw his friend stagger in. The grin froze on his face when he saw the people that followed: Paris, Colin and Lane, finally Marty and Rory.

He hadn't expected them to come to the party; Colin and Finn certainly hadn't mentioned anything. Through the crowd, he first noticed Colin say something to Lane, then leave the group and head towards him. He then he turned his attention onto Rory. He watched as she scanned the room taking in her surroundings, until her gaze came around and met his. He held her gaze for a moment, before on impulse winked and gave her a grin. He saw her tilt her head in question as a look of hesitation appeared on her features.

"Stop staring and go talk to her." Colin said as he appeared beside Logan.

Logan breaking his gaze with Rory turned towards his friend and replied dryly, "I take it I don't need to accuse you of being the mastermind behind Ace's unexpected appearance here at our little party?"

"No need. I fully admit to and take credit for it as well." Colin replied with a smug grin. "Although, I will also admit to my having my own ulterior motives as well."

"The drummer?"

Colin nodded and asked with a sigh of resignation, "Am I being as foolish as Finn accuses?"

Startled at the sudden serious nature of his friend, Logan turned towards Colin and replied, "You're taking a chance on someone, and that's not foolish. It would be more foolish to do nothing at all."

Colin grinned, "I knew I can always count on you to put a guy back on track. By the way, astute advice my friend, you should consider taking it yourself."

"The night's young and filled with possibilities." Logan replied with a grin.

"I wouldn't wait too long. A couple of brigadiers were already asking me if the reporter was coming tonight, it seems that she has acquired many admirers."

Logan felt a touch of annoyance and tried to ask casually, "Who was asking about Rory?"

Colin laughed, "Like I'd tell you. I think it's a little early in the evening for this party to turn into The O.C. Just go talk to her already."

Logan thought for a moment and began making a drink, causing Colin to ask, "What are you doing?"

"Making Ace a drink."

"Getting her drunk wasn't really the solution I was going for."

Shooting Colin a look, Logan replied, "That wasn't what I was going for either."

"Do what you need to do, just fix it." With a shrug Colin walked away.

Logan adding the final touches to the drink went to find Rory. Promptly locating her seated on a couch with Marty, their backs to him as he caught the tail end of their conversation.

"So how did you get dragged into coming tonight?" Rory asked curiously.

Marty shrugged, "I have no idea. One minute I'm minding my own business. The next minute Colin and Finn appear and somehow I got talked into coming to this thing."

"Colin and Finn can pretty much talk anyone into doing anything." Logan piped in. "I've found myself in many compromising positions thanks to those two."

The two turned to find a smiling Logan, who promptly acknowledged them with a nod, "Marty. Ace."

Rory looked uncertainly at Logan, as Marty said, "Hey Logan."

"Marty, good to see you again. How are things?"

"Good. Thanks." Marty replied and glanced at Rory who had yet to say a word, then looked over at Logan, who though was speaking to Marty, was still looking at Rory. He sighed softly it was way to soon for him to witnessing their courtship, or sexual tension or whatever it was so he stood up and added, "you know I'm going to see if I can find Paris. Wow… I never thought I'd hear myself say those words. Rory I'll talk to you later. Later Logan."

"Yeah later Marty." Logan replied as Marty walked off. Smiling again at Rory, he handed her the drink, "So Ace, I come bearing a token of reconciliation."

Rory glancing at Logan in surprise, "what is it?"

Logan grinned, "The Lady, she speaks."

Reaching for the glass, she ignored him and looked suspiciously from the drink to Logan and asked again, "what is it?"

Logan laughed, "Ever suspicious aren't you Ace?"

"You bring out that side of me." She quipped naturally.

"Would it be enough for me to say just trust me and try it?"

"Is that a rhetorical question?"

"Are you always this difficult?"

"Only in your company."

"I do bring out the best in people." He replied with a wink, before continuing, "Will you just try it already? Take a chance?"

"Where have I heard that before?" Rory asked, before taking a tentative sip of her beverage. It was obviously alcoholic but the presence of the two other flavors almost masked it and a small smile of content lit her face as she asked, "coffee and chocolate?"

Smiling at her reaction he nodded, "I've been told the key to your heart is coffee and if I add in chocolate I might even get into your good books."

"And who told you that?" She asked suspiciously, before taking another sip.

"I have my sources."

"I've come to dread that phrase." Rory replied with a frown, "your source wouldn't happen to be a petite Korean drummer who masks as my best friend on a part time basis would it?"

"Now, from one fellow reporter to another you must know that one cannot reveal the identity of their sources. If they did, said sources would no longer divulge further information. Then what use would they be to me?"

"You do know that you can only call yourself a reporter when you've at least written or reported on one story right? Simply donning a hat labeled 'Press' doesn't count in the real world."

With a smirk, Logan replied, "I'm happy to see our usual meaningless banter has returned."

Rory catching his particular choice of words recalled their last meeting in which she had used the same phrase. This led her to remember the heated words previously exchanged and the open-ended manner that encounter had ended. Seeking closure and even some clarity of her feelings she gestured to her glass and asked, "Is this your way of apologizing?"

Logan came around and sat down beside her on the couch, "Oh no. I don't plan on apologizing."

Looking at his self-assured smile, Rory felt a pang of annoyance. Logan noticing her expression, continued reassuringly, "Don't worry I don't expect you to apologize either."

"Good. Cause I wasn't going to." Rory replied with a huff. Realizing that she probably sounded like she was back in grade one.

"Well good to know we're on the same page."

A silence fell between them and though it pained Rory to do so, she finally, out of curiosity demanded, "Why aren't you going to apologize?"

He grinned in responses and she realized that he had baited her into giving in, answered, "Well, if I recall, the words we said to one another on that fateful day, while perhaps coming out harsher than one would normally dispense them, was in fact fairly truthful. And I've never been one to apologize when I'm simply being honest and I would never expect someone to apologize for being honest."

"So you're saying I was right about you?"

"I said you were honest, not right per say. I think I remember you calling me a spoiled rich kid and by all means, you can label me as such. Spoiled? Sure, my parents seemed to buy the old adage of money being able to buy love. Rich? Again would have to answer in the affirmative, I do come from a family of wealth. And kid? Well that label I might dispute, although I could use the cliché and say I'm a kid at heart."

"What about the things you said about me?"

"I think in haste I called you a scared little kid and while I didn't mean it literally, I'm of the opinion that you could take some more chances in life."

Rory shook her head; "I jumped off seven stories with you. I think that was not only taking a chance in general but taking a chance with my life as well."

"I don't disagree. But the next time you come to another seven story building, would you take the chance again and jump?"

"Who are you Morpheus?"

Logan grinned, "I've always seen myself as more of a Neo, being The One and all, but hey he works too."

Shaking her head again, she hid the small smile that lit her face. Logan was exasperating and she hated it when he was logical and even more when his logic made sense, but nevertheless, she felt relieved that they were back to their usual ways.

"Before I allow you to think that you're completely off the hook for your comments that day, I would like to point out you were wrong about one thing and for that you should apologize."

Rory making eye contact with the smiling Logan, asked wryly, "and what was I wrong about?"

Before he could answer a third party interrupted their conversation, slumping down on the couch beside them.

"Argh. Boys suck. Why do they suck so much?" Stephanie asked with a sigh of frustration.

Rory giggled, "I think I've seen an episode of Unsolved Mysteries about that exact topic."

Steph turned to Rory, "Reporter Girl."

"Gorilla Girl." Rory replied in kind.

"You know, I have to say that nickname really isn't flattering. I much rather prefer Stephanie or Steph or at least the Pretty Drunk Girl."

"I know what you mean. I think I prefer Rory over Reporter Girl."

Stephanie grinned, "Touché." Turning towards Logan, she added, "I like her. We should keep her."

"Well I'm trying."

"Try harder."

"I'll do what I can. So Steph, what is your current dilemma?"

"I hate boys."

"Now I for one do not believe that."

"Believe it Logan, I'm swearing off. I might have to try my hand at lesbianism. Are you game?" Stephanie asked Rory.

Rory smiled, "A very tempting offer."

"Can I be there when it happens?" Logan asked with a leer.

"You know, you may be onto something Stephanie." Rory replied, shaking her head at Logan.

"Well, care to elaborate on your current decision to abstain from the opposite sex?" Logan asked.

"I told Craig Masters I liked his shirt. He automatically assumed that meant I wanted to get in his pants."

"Well did you want to get into his pants?" Logan asked.

"Sure I did. But he should have at least acted more like a gentleman about it." Steph answered with a grin, causing the other two to laugh. "All I'm saying is all the good ones are taken."

"Well I'm available."

"I think she said all the good ones, Logan." Rory piped in with a smirk.

"Tsk. Tsk. Ace." He replied. Spotting someone in the distance, he stood up abruptly, "excuse me for a moment ladies."

Rory and Stephanie watched him go, before Steph turned back to Rory and asked, "So you got to the head of the line. Good job. Many would kill to be in your place."

Rory shook her head, "It's not like that. We amuse one another."

"Oh dirty."

"Not like that."

"Don't worry Rory, I'm just kidding. Maybe a little jealous, but definitely kidding."

Looking at Steph in surprise she asked, "You and Logan?"

"What sizing up the competition?"

"Oh no. I didn't know that you…"

Steph laughed, "Me nothing… Logan and I, definitely nothing. I've known him long enough to think of him as a brother, on second thought we kissed once so that would make the brother reference kind of gross. But the general gist is you don't have to worry about me. And if you're wondering why I'm jealous, it's simply cause you're at the start of something with a great guy and damnit I wish I had a great guy of my own."

"But Logan and I…"

"I know I know… you amuse each other. Either way Rory, as one of his bias friends, I just want to give him a good endorsement and tell you that Logan is one of the good ones. So snatch him up girl!"

"I feel my ears burning." Logan's voice broke in, as the two found him back from his brief sojourn with a beer and a guest.

For the second time that evening, Rory found herself looking upon a surprising sight, now standing beside Logan was Marty, who again looked as if he had no clue what was going on.

Stephanie looking at the pair replied, "Logan, not everyone is talking about you all the time. But to the more important point, who's your friend?"

"Marty I'd like you to meet the one and only Stephanie. Stephanie, this is Marty, I believe he is one of the good ones."

"Hi." Marty said with an awkward wave.

"Well then, if you're one of the good ones. We must go get a drink." She replied as she stood up, linking her arm through his. "Now you two behave yourselves and Rory, remember what I said." She added before she started guiding Marty away. Marty turned his head back around with a look of confusion and alarm at Rory, who simply shrugged and smiled.

Logan sat back down beside Rory as he watched the other couple leave; glancing at Rory he found her examining him. "What?"

"Did you just do something nice for Marty?"

"I am capable of good deeds you know." He replied with a smile.

Still perplexed she said, "You called him one of the good ones. You don't even know him and for the most part I thought you didn't even like him."

"He is one of the goods one isn't he?"

"Yes, definitely."

"Well that's what I figured. For you to be such good friends with him, I know there must be something about him. And well, Steph deserves to meet a good guy every once in a while."

"Hmmm." Rory mustered as she thought of his words.

"So back to our conversation at hand. I believe you still owe me an apology."

"Oh and why's that?" She asked cautiously.

"You were incorrect in stating that we are not friends but I have evidence to the contrary. Therefore you owe me an apology."

"And what would this evidence be?"

He leaned forward, closing the distance between them, "We spend far too much time and attention on one another to simply be acquaintances."

Rory couldn't help but smile, leaning forward slightly as well, replied, "that may be the case for you Logan, but I rarely give you a moments thought."

"Now why don't I believe that?" He responded, matching her grin.

"Possibly because of the size of your ego."

"Ah Ace. Admit that you like me and that you were wrong and be done with it."

Rory's smile faltered, as she looked at the person sitting beside her. She couldn't help but feel her breath catching in her throat and her heart beating a little faster just by being in such close proximity to the boy who she figured could break her heart if she let him. Emotions ran through her as he stared back at her, with his ever-confident smile and in that moment she decided that maybe getting to know him better wouldn't be such a bad thing. With that thought she leaned back away from him, and replied, "I guess you could call us friends."

"So you concede."

"I wouldn't call it a concession. I'm agreeing not conceding."

"Call it what you will, but a concession is a concession. You know, you concede an awful lot. I may have to reconsider our friendship."

"You'll just come to regret it Huntzberger."

"I have a feeling I would too." He replied, a tad to seriously for his own liking. "Well Ace, let's drink to our newfound friendship." He held up his beer and with a glimmer in his eye said, "To you and me."

She raised her glass in response. This was the beginning of something, what it was exactly she still had no idea, but one way or another she would find out. With that, she smiled and replied, "To you and me."

-------------------------------------------

_A/N part 2: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Feel up to reviewing? Cause it makes the fanfic world go round!_


	8. The Art of Surprise

_A/N: To those who are first time readers of this fic, thanks for reading and hope you're enjoying it. To those who had been following it, my sincerest apologies for the long hiatus between updates, my fanfic muse is very fickle and for a long while left me to fend for myself, which clearly is never a good thing. I had the ideas but could not get them from my head onto paper. Anyhow, here it is the next chapter and yes more chapters are coming. I'm currently living in the UK severely GG deprive, so it's just my imaginary GG world and me; hopefully that bodes well for frequent updates. Thanks for reading._

**PART VIII: The Art of Surprise**

_**Surprise: **"To cause to feel wonder, astonishment, or amazement, as at something unanticipated." –dictionary dot com-_

Rory woke with a start. Her head was pounding quite painfully and she groaned before burying her head deeper into her pillow. Laying in discomfort she thought back to the previous evening and the reason behind her pounding head- none other than her new found friend, Logan Huntzberger. It turned out that Logan was quite apt at making many drinks that either tasted of coffee and chocolate or one or the other. He was also quite apt at convincing Rory to give each and every one a try. As always it had seemed like a good idea at the time, but now laying in her bed hung over, she silently vowed she would never listen to Logan again.

Turning her head rather painfully she glanced at her alarm clock and did a slow-motioned double take; the time read 11:51 AM. Groaning again, she realized not only was she hung over, she was about to miss a very important appointment.

Slowly getting up she reached for her cell phone and dialed a familiar number; however the voice that answered was not one she was expecting.

"Hello?"

Rory surprised by the voice, looked at her cell phone to see if she had dialed the right number. Sure enough the display showed the words: calling home.

The voice impatiently demanded again, "hello!"

"Luke?" Rory asked tentatively.

There was a moment's pause, before, "Oh umm yeah, hi… Rory?" Luke on the other line answered sheepishly.

"Yes Luke it's me. I was just surprised to hear your voice."

Luke still sounding embarrassed replied, "Yeah. Your mom's just in the shower. She should be right out."

"Oh right. Not working at the diner today?"

"Believe it or not, your mom convinced me to take today off."

Smiling, Rory imagined her mother badgering Luke till he did what she wanted, replied, "Yes she can be a little persuasive."

Rory laughed a little when she heard Luke snort, "I'm fairly certain a little, is a great understatement when you're talking about anything to do with Lorelai."

"I heard that!"

Rory grinned upon hearing her mother's voice in the background. Followed by a greeting in her ear: "Good morning sunshine!"

Wincing a little at her mother's gusto that caused her head to pound harder, replied, "morning mom. Luke sounded embarrassed."

"That's because he's currently lying here in bed… naked."

"LORELAI!" "MOM!" Two groans of mild protestations replied simultaneously.

"Hey kid you asked. And Luke, you should know better. I'm not going to lie to my daughter."

Rory couldn't help the small grin on her face, hearing Luke's protest in the background and imagining the wicked smirk that must currently be on her mom's face.

Lorelai's voice filled with a gleeful satisfaction continued, "So you are either calling to tell me that you, as my smart, time managed daughter is currently on your way to the diner and am calling to nag me to be on time for our 12 o'clock lunch date at Luke's or you're still lying in bed recovering from a night of college debauchery that I don't know whether to be proud of or pull out one of my patented save for emergency mom cards."

Rory groaned, "How are you so full of energy already? Usually I'm the one dragging you up for noon on a Saturday."

"It helps to have Luke, also known as 'the coffee god' here in the morning. By the way, that was a very poor attempt at avoiding my question. So I take it the answer is the latter then?"

"How did you know?"

"My mom-dar went up with you're unenthusiastic, morning mom."

"Sorry mom."

"No worries kiddo, it's happened to all of us. You think you'll make it home for dinner at Luke's?"

"Absolutely."

"Good. Give me a call when you're heading back. And remember nothing cures a hangover like an aspirin, water or a good water substitute coffee and of course a heart stopping grease soaked burrito."

Rory smiled, "alright I'll call you soon."

"Lots of coffee and a greasy burrito." Lorelai reiterated.

"Thanks mom." Rory replied as she hung up the phone.

Putting down her phone, Rory ventured to sit up. Not met with the most pleasant reaction, she still willed herself out of bed. Grabbing her robe, she stumbled out of her room as she called out, "Lane. Got to get up. Need to go for a greasy food and coffee run."

When greeted with silence, Rory glanced over at the couch to find it empty. The blankets she had laid out for her best friend appeared untouched. Crinkling her nose in confusion, Rory walked over to Paris' room to find the door open and her bed made. Silently Rory wondered if the pair had gotten up before her and had gone out. But, there was no note; and Paris was queen of the notes.

Stumbling back to her room, she picked up her cell phone again and dialed first Lane and then Paris' number but neither answered. Sitting on her bed, Rory thought back to the previous evening. She had stayed mostly in Logan or Marty's company but remembered spotting Lane with Colin throughout the evening and when there was the occasional ruckus at the party it usually produced an appearance by Finn, with Paris strangely at his side.

Rory's last saw them all towards the end of her evening. She had been ready to leave but they hadn't been. So Logan had walked her home where she promptly fell asleep. So the question remained where were they now?

--------------------------------------------

Knocking on the door where Rory had been only hours earlier, she half expected to be greeted with silence or the appearance of someone feeling as disheveled as she was; as a result, was annoyingly surprised when the door opened to reveal a grinning well rested Logan.

"Good afternoon Ace, miss me already?"

Rory asked with minor disgust, "how are you feeling so chipper?"

Logan moving aside to let her in, replied, "Ah Ace, I'm what you would call a seasoned drinker. I know the secrets to both preventing and curing the cursed hangover."

"I need coffee." She replied simply.

"Coffee won't help. You should drink water. Or have a bloody Mary."

"I don't care if you're the all knowing messiah of hangovers. One thing you clearly don't know, is never deny a hung over Gilmore coffee." Rory replied with a glare.

"Alright, alright. I was just trying to help." He answered before handing her a steaming cup, "Here you go." Taking it eagerly, she breathed in a deep whiff of it before quickly downing half of the cup. Feeling the caffeine course through her body, she felt slightly better.

"So did you come over here simply to bite my head off for a cup of coffee or you're here for more mocha-tinis?" Logan asked with a grin.

Rory whimpered. Just the thought of more alcohol was making her queasy, "Remind me never to drink anything you offer again."

"Duly noted and ignored." The answer came with a wink.

She would have shaken her head, if she didn't know how much it would have hurt. "I'm actually here because I'm wondering if you remember seeing Lane or Paris when you got back last night?"

Logan thought for a moment, "no I don't think so. But when I got back, there were still quite a few people around, so I may have just missed them. Why?"

"They weren't there when I woke up this morning. So I'm trying to track them down."

"Any chance they went out for breakfast? Or maybe met someone last night?"

"I'm pretty sure it's a no to the first, cause there was no note and Paris is always compelled to leave notes. And I'm pretty sure also no to the second question cause Lane has Zach and the only person I saw Paris with was Finn and she for all intensive purposes she appears to hate him."

"Well I've been told there's a very fine line between love and hate." Logan replied chuckling. "But let me check with Colin."

"Thanks Logan." Rory replied as she watched him walk over to Colin's closed door.

Knocking and opening Colin's door, Logan called out, "hey Colin, wake…" Rory watched as the words died from his mouth. His face registering a look of surprise before a grin spread across his face. He stood staring for a moment before slowly closing the door.

"What?" Rory asked curiously.

Logan still grinning and shaking his head in disbelief turned to Rory and gave her a comical look, "well… Let's just say you don't have to worry about Lane."

Rory surprised, looked between Logan and Colin's closed door, "You don't mean…" her words trailing off. She walked towards Logan and stood staring at the door. After a moment she reached down, opened it and was greeted with an unexpected sight- Lane and Colin, asleep in his bed. Their heads just popping up from under the blankets with Lane's face buried in the crook of Colin's neck; the two were sound asleep.

Stepping away from the door, Rory closed it behind her, still in a state of shock. Logan's grin if possible became even wider as he said, "Well that's the second time I've caught those two in a compromising position."

Registering his words, she asked, "second time?"

Logan leading Rory back to the couch, refilled her coffee cup, replied, "Sorry Ace. I swore to protect the lady's honor."

Rory shaking her head said, "but Lane has Zach."

"And now it appears that Colin has Lane."

"This doesn't make any sense. Lane would never do that to Zach."

Shrugging Logan stated matter-of-factly, "Well Ace, you might be surprised by what people would do to one another for sex and love."

Logan's comment caused Rory to glance up at him with a despondent look that surprised him. "No Logan. I know exactly what people can do to one another."

Taken aback by Rory's answer and the sudden change of her mood, Logan watched as she turned away from him and took a sip of her coffee. There was something behind that comment, but it was obvious she was not going to elaborate.

In an attempt to bring back the light-hearted chitchat, Logan said with a chuckle, "I don't see why you're so upset by this Ace. I'm the one who should be worried."

"Worried?"

"I'm the one that is going to have to deal with Colin's broken heart when Lane wakes up, realizes she's been cuddling with the wrong guy and runs out of Colin's room screaming." Logan replied, a grin appearing on his face as Rory gave him a small smile.

Suddenly another look of apprehension mixed with horror appeared on her face. "What is it Ace?" He asked in concern.

"Wait, if Lane's in there." Rory began pointing at Colin's closed door. "You don't think that Paris could possibly be in there do you?" She finished, pointing at Finn's closed bedroom door.

Logan's eyes also widened at her remark before he broke out in laughter, "well I wouldn't put it pass Finn."

"Maybe we should check." Rory said cautiously.

Shaking his head, Logan replied, "Sorry Ace, we're just going to have to wait and find out. Both Colin and I have learned our lesson when it comes to Finn's closed bedroom door. Never open it unless Finn's the one opening it. We have both been met with some rather unpleasant sights. But by all means, you can check if you want."

Rory shook her head. She had quickly learned that when it came to Finn, it was best to heed the advice of those who know him best.

Logan and Rory both silent for a moment pondering the somewhat terrifying possibility of Paris and Finn, when the sound of Colin's door opening caused them both to glance up. They both watched with slight amusement as Lane emerged from the room, her back to Rory and Logan. She appeared to be trying to leave the room unnoticed. In one hand she held her jacket and shoes and with the other she was inching the door quietly shut. They watched her sigh with relief when the door closed with a subdued click.

Lane began putting on her jacket when she turned around, met with the sight of Logan and Rory, let out a yelp of surprise.

"Oh umm hey guys. It's not what you think." She said sheepishly.

"Now where have I heard that one before?" Logan asked innocently.

Lane blushing, beckoned to Rory, "can I talk to you for a second?"

Rory nodding, replied, "We should get going anyhow."

"Wait Ace, you need to stay to see if your other missing roommate is going to emerge from my other roommate's bedroom door." Logan intervened with a grin.

Lane's eyes widened, "you don't mean that Paris…"

"I'd put money on it."

"Of course you would Logan, you have money to throw away." Rory quickly added, "We aren't sure where Paris is."

Logan just grinned and said, "Look ladies, if you need to talk, use my room. I'll keep a look out for Paris."

Rory glanced over at Lane who nodded and the two headed for Logan's room. "Thanks Logan."

"Two thank you-s in one morning. See I knew the mocha-tinis would get me on your good side." He answered smirking, as Rory rolled her eyes, closing his door behind her.

As soon as the door click shut, Lane burst out. "Nothing happened! I swear to you Rory. Nothing happened."

"I believe you Lane." Rory replied. "But elaborating might be good."

"Nothing happened." Lane said for the third time, before continuing hurriedly, "It's just last night the party was going great and Colin and I were getting along talking about everything and anything. Then we started talking about music and you know how I love to talk about music. We went into Colin's room to listen to some of his CD's. Next thing you know it's getting really late and I'm tired but you've left and I can't find Paris, so Colin says he'll walk me home. But he seemed so tired too so I told him not to worry about it, but he wouldn't let me walk home on my own. So he told me I should stay and he'll crash on the couch. Only problem was the party was still going on and people were on the couch, so I some how end up suggesting he just sleep on the bed till everyone leaves. Next thing you know we both fall asleep and then it's morning or afternoon or whatever the time it is now and I wake up asleep in Colin's room in Colin's arms. Oh my goodness! What am I going to tell ZACH!"

Rory watched her best friend pace frantically, "Look Lane. Calm down. Like you said nothing happened. So you have nothing to freak out about, Zach will understand."

Lane turned to Rory in disbelief, "You've met Zach right? Do you really think he would understand? The guy was getting angry at me for trying on a slightly short skirt."

"Okay. Right. So he might over-react at first but I'm sure you two will make up."

"Right. Right. Sure. You're right. Nothing happened. I shouldn't feel guilty and Zach will be fine." Lane continued, still pacing. Stopping abruptly she turned to Rory, "Wait. What are you doing here?"

"What?" Rory asked bewildered by the sudden change of conversation.

"What were you doing sitting out there with Logan earlier? Did you end up staying here? Did you and Logan…?" Lane asked expectantly.

"What!" Rory exclaimed. "No! I was here looking for you and Paris."

"Right. So nothing happened between you and Logan last night? Cause at times it looked like something was going to happen between you two."

"Okay Lane. How did this conversation turn into a conversation about me and Logan?"

Before Lane could answer, the door burst open and Paris entered, closing the door behind her.

Paris looked at the pair before her and simply stated: "I had sex with Finn."

The two looked at her with shocked expressions before Rory said, "What?"

"What Rory, your mother never had a conversation about the birds and the bees with you?" Paris retorted sarcastically.

"No I meant what, as in I thought you hated him and wanted nothing to do with him."

"Well that's true. But you can still have sex with someone that you want nothing to do with." Noticing Lane's expressions, Paris added, "don't give me that judgmental look, I'm a grown woman and can have sex with whomever I like."

Lane quickly protested, "This is not a look of judgment. This is a look of awe. You just had sex. A one night stand. No wait sorry, are you two dating now?"

Paris let out a snort.

"I take it by that noise the answer is a no?" Rory asked dryly.

"Look, I just thought I would let you two know what transpired last night, so that there won't be any unnecessary awkward moments if and when we see Finn again."

"Okay thanks Paris for sharing your information." Rory replied wearily, "So now that I have found you both, can we please leave this house of surprises and head home."

"Wait!" Lane protested. "Paris? When you came out of Finn's room was Logan alone?"

"Yes. Why?" Paris asked suspiciously.

With a blush Lane quickly said, "no reason."

Paris rolled her eyes and just opened the door to Logan's room and headed out, followed by Rory and Lane.

"Ladies. I hope all is well." Logan said with a smile.

"Absolutely dandy Huntzberger." Paris snapped as she started for the door.

"What? Are you ladies just going to sneak off without even waiting for Finn and Colin to wake up? How very un-lady like."

"Logan, try and remember that Paris does not find you charming or witty." Rory said as she gently guided a glaring Paris and blushing Lane out the front door.

"But you find me devastatingly charming and witty don't you Ace?" Logan grinned.

Rory rolled her eyes at him for what seemed like the hundredth time, "Have a good holiday Logan. Thank you for the coffee."

"Three thank you-s in one visit." He replied in mock awe.

Rory simply shook her head with a grin before closing the door behind her. Walking with Lane and Paris back towards their dorm, Rory suddenly remembered a moment from the previous evening, stopping she asked, "Paris? What happened when Finn went into your room last night to make you go to the party?"

Rory and Lane looked at Paris expectantly. Rolling her eyes at the two, she simply said, "I threw a book at him and he kissed me."

Lane's eyes widened, "He just kissed you?"

"Yes."

"Is he a good kisser?" Lane asked.

Paris with an impatient look and in a tone that implied the answer was obvious said, "Why do you think I had sex with him?" Turning on her heels she continued walking.

Lane turned to Rory with a look of disbelief as Rory shrugged in reply. As the two starting walking to catch up to Paris, Rory couldn't help but think that apparently an evening with three brigadiers mixed in with a couple of her friends was always eventful.

---------------------------------------

Rory finished re-reading the last chapter of her book and let out a sigh of content. She was currently sitting in the quiet surroundings of her dorm room completely at peace. It was three days after Christmas and Rory had left the quirky chaos of Stars Hallow for a day, to return to Yale for some clothing and to do a bit of reading.

She had come to love Yale during the breaks, as there was hardly ever anyone around. Rory could wander throughout campus and on these days, Yale felt like it belonged to her and her alone.

Standing from the couch she stretched with a grin still beaming across her face. The last week had been a welcome reprieve; spending time with her mom, having Luke around the house (which meant there was actual home cooked meals to be consumed), seeing Lane and just being back home surrounded by the various eccentric townsfolk of Stars Hallow and their shenanigans.

Her thoughts were interrupted by what sounded like a knock on the door. Rory stood for a moment before walking suspiciously towards it. Standing at the door, she waited. Sure enough, someone rapped on it again.

Opening the door revealed none other than Logan Huntzberger holding out a travel cup with a bow wrapped around it. "Merry Christmas Ace."

Rory startled, but pleasantly surprised by his appearance, asked, "Logan, what are you doing here? And what is that?" Gesturing towards the cup.

"This is coffee for you. I've come to discover that coffee makes you happy and as a consequence of you're happiness, you're much more susceptible to my delightful personality." Logan answered with a grin.

Smiling she accepted the cup and took a big gulp. Her smile grew bigger, "this is good coffee."

"For you Ace. Only the best."

Sipping her coffee, she asked quizzically, "How did you even know I was here?"

"Colin mentioned that Lane said that your mom told her that you were going to be at Yale today."

She chuckled, "How did you keep all that straight?"

"I'm really good at broken telephone." He quipped.

"Ah I knew I should have listened to my teachers when they said that game was an important learning tool." Rory replied with grin, "so Colin finally convinced Lane to talk to him again?"

"Yes, just this morning. Apparently Zach is no longer jealous of what happened and Lane is no longer so embarrassed by what happened that she can't speak to Colin. And yes. Colin is still broken hearted."

"Why is it that you know more about Lane than I do?"

"It's because Colin is secretly a girl and I can't get him to stop talking about Lane even if I wanted to."

"Oh poor Colin."

"I believe the words you meant to say were Oh poor Logan."

Rory smirked, "So, you didn't answer my other question. What are you doing here?"

"Well I came here looking for you." He replied with a grin.

When he didn't continue, Rory shook her head with an amused sigh, "Right I think I got that part. But the more important question is why."

"Well, it's quite simple Ace. I'm here because I need to evoke one of the great perks of our newly established friendship."

"Our friendship comes with perks?" Rory asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Absolutely. Don't all friendships?"

"It depends on what kind of perks you're talking about."

Now it was Logan's turn to raise an eyebrow, "my Ace. You really do have a dirty mind."

"Logan." She answered in exasperation.

He laughed, "Kidding Ace. I'm talking about needing a favor."

"Aha! I should have known you needed something. The coffee should have been my first clue."

"Now wait a minute. If I wanted to bribe you into helping me, I would do much more then bring you a cup of coffee."

"So the coffee wasn't a bribe then?"

"No, but this is." He said as he went into the hallway and emerged with a wrapped gift box slightly bigger than a shoebox.

Rory looked at him in disbelief, "You got me a present?"

"Well yes, you can call it a belated Christmas gift or a bribe. Whatever you fancy." Logan answered with a grin.

"What is it?" She asked curiously.

Still grinning, he put the box down on the table and said, "Well listen to my favor first, agree to my favor and then you can have it."

Rory bit her lip to stop from matching his grin, before replying, "Huntzberger you are one tough negotiator. Alright what is it?"

"Well every year around this time, my mother organizes a rather extravagant holiday party at our house. She invites all of Hartford's riches and finest and gets them to donate some of their hard earned cash to her chosen charity of the year. This year it's the Red Cross and Tsunami relief fund."

Spotting Rory's look of admiration, Logan continued with disdain, "before you start thinking highly of Shira Huntzberger, please let me just tell you she is not doing this for the suffering people in Thailand. This is strictly a business and social transaction for her. Whatever it takes to further the Hunztberger's good name."

Rory was somewhat stunned to hear the bitterness in his voice. Her grandparents had done nothing but praise the Hunztberger's since they had heard that she knew Logan. "Okay then. What do you need me for?"

"Ah right." He said, the lightheartedness returning to his voice. "See, the thing about these functions is, it is deemed completely inappropriate, in fact socially unacceptable to arrive to them without a companion on your arm."

Rory beginning to understand what he was asking, listened to him continue, "So this is where the favor part comes in. I need you to give up your evening to attend this thing and in return I will owe you and trust me there is nothing like having a Huntzberger owing you a favor. Plus, more significantly, you get what's inside that box." He finished, pointing to the present.

Looking between Logan's grinning face and the present, she replied with a smirk, "So I get a present and you'll owe me huh?"

Logan nodded smiling.

Thinking for a moment longer, she nodded. "Alright. I'll go."

"Great! So we're agreed?"

"Yes." She replied with a nod and a smile, suddenly feeling unexpectedly giddy.

"Finn will be ecstatic."

His comment confused Rory, "Finn? Why?"

"Cause you'll be Finn's date."

"What?" Rory asked, the giddiness slowly dissipating.

"Yes. Finn needs a date for this thing and he asked me to ask you if you would go with him."

Rory still slightly stunned, demanded, "why didn't he ask me himself?"

"Ace. Finn's deepest, darkest secret is he's severely frightened of rejection, so he normally doesn't do anything related to women unless he knows he can woo his way to her heart, which he usually can. You on the other hand he has deemed unpredictable and is convinced that you may be inexplicably immune to his allure." Logan said grinning.

"What about Paris?"

"Well, Finn said he knew that Paris would fall for him. He boldly stated that any woman, who would go for a geezer like Asher Fleming, would definitely go for a strapping lad like Finn. His words not mine." He replied, raising his hands in the air in defense just in case.

"No I meant why didn't he ask Paris?"

"Ah see, that's where Finn miscalculated. Apparently Paris didn't fall head over heels in love with Finn like he anticipated. Since their fateful rendezvous at our party last week he has been unable to contact her. She hasn't returned his messages and he hasn't been able to get her on the phone. Hence he needed a date. Hence why you're doing me a favor."

"Oh." Rory replied, contemplating the twist of the whole conversation. She was inwardly trying to sort out her unexplainable feelings of disappointment. She then asked a question that she realized she really wanted to know the answer to, "What about you and Colin?"

"You know you should really keep up with your so-called best friend. Lane has agreed to go with Colin."

"Oh. And you?"

"Ace, I thought you knew me better than that." Logan replied smugly.

"Ah right. Of course, you're taking one of your many followers." She replied, sounding unconvincingly nonchalant, although again, the information was oddly bothersome.

He just shrugged with a smirk, before continuing, "Okay Ace, so it's this Thursday and your dress will be delivered to your house. Finn is already picking one out and don't worry, he has very good taste in women's clothing. Don't ask me why."

The thought of Finn rummaging through women's clothing momentarily distracted Rory from her current confused feelings as she quipped, "Besides me disregarding that information about Finn and women's clothing, I'd like to add that given the right amount of notice I can find a dress on my own and make myself fairly presentable. There's no need for Finn to buy me one."

Logan shaking his head explained, "Don't take this as a personal offense Ace. This is strictly a preventative precaution. If you take into account the number of times Colin, Finn and I have been to one of these parties and if you include Steph's numbers as well, there have been more than enough parties to fill over 20 people's lifetime. And within that time, we have had a number of extremely badly dressed dates; including one of Colin's dates wearing a VISA card dress ala the AMEX lady from one year's Oscars, a cutoff jeans wearing fiend of Steph's, Finn's leather donning dominatrix, granted he loved it but still quite a low point for everyone else. And yes I had an infamous skintight tie-dyed dressed blond and that's only naming a few. So all in all, we much rather shell out the money to buy our dates clothing then have to endure the backlash and ridicule of an inappropriately dressed companion."

"I think that's a sign of having too much money."

Grinning Logan countered, "yes well money may not buy happiness but it does buy a lot of other things. Including your present." He said as he picked up the forgotten gift-wrapped box and handing it to Rory.

Looking suspiciously at the box, Rory accepted it, causing Logan to laugh. "You know, I hope one of these days you won't have that apprehensive look on your face whenever I give you something. Come on, just open it."

Sitting on the couch, Rory placed the present on her lap. Undoing the ribbon she lifted the cover of the box. Removing the layers of tissue paper, revealed a 40's style hat. Looking up at Logan in confusion, she saw an eager expression on his face, "Take a it out." He beckoned.

Removing it from the box, she realized in her hands, was a familiar looking old fashion reporter hat. It was similar to the one that Logan owned and had put on in the newspaper office to mock Doyle. Except instead of having the word 'Press' on it. Hers said 'Ace'.

She couldn't help the grin that came over her face. Logan who had been waiting for her reaction, beamed when her grin appeared.

"I saw it and I knew I had to get it for you."

Rory standing up gave into an impulse and hugged him. "Thank you Logan."

Surprised, his arms wrapped around her and for a moment the two just stood there, before he replied, "It's my pleasure, Ace."

She pulled away from him and with a smile put the hat on, "well what do you think?" She asked grinning up at him.

She looked absolutely adorable to him and he was tempted to pull her into his arms again, but something stopped him. Grinning back at Rory he quipped, "you look like a true reporter."

Rory laughed, "and to think, all it took was a hat and there I was wasting all that time writing those articles."

"Why do you think I have mine?" He said with a chuckle.

"Thank you." She repeated, before realizing, "I didn't get you anything."

"No worries Ace. Although I can think of a perfect present you can give me in return."

"Which is?"

"Wear that hat into the newspaper office. I can just picture Doyle's reaction. That will be a present enough for me."

The two laughed and Rory nodded, "you have yourself a deal."

"Alright I should get going. Finn is probably eagerly waiting by the phone to hear if you agreed to be his date. See you Thursday, Ace." Logan said as he headed for the door.

Rory walked him to the door, "Bye Logan and thanks again."

"No, thank you." He replied, stopping he took in one last look at her with the hat on her head, before waving and headed off.

Rory watched him go and when he was out of sight she was left alone to think about their relationship. Logan was definitely someone who added a bit of flair to her life, and their newly discovered friendship was undeniably exciting and unpredictable. But Rory thought back to her earlier mixed emotions and began to wonder if she could be just friends with Logan. Well, whatever the answer to that question was, Rory didn't know it yet. All she knew was she had a date with Finn on Thursday and that thought was somewhat worrisome. Chuckling softly, she closed her door and went back to her reading.

--------------------------------------------

_A/N part 2: Hope the chapter was worth the wait. As always, feedback is greatly appreciated._


	9. The Art of Pretense

_A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews. Just a couple of things about this chapter- the dress I'm picturing Rory in, is the one that Alexis Bledel is wearing in one of the photos in Flaunt magazine, the picture can be seen at luminary-Gilmore Girls site amongst others. Second thing- Ginny Turner is my original character and in my head Kristen Kreuk, also known as Lana Lang from Smallville, plays her. :) Thanks._

**PART IX: The Art of Pretense**

_**Pretense:** "The act of pretending; a false appearance or action intended to deceive." __-Dictionary dot com_

"You look absolutely gorgeous hun." An amazed Lorelai said, taking in the sight of her daughter standing before her.

There she was, her Rory, dressed in a gorgeous nude colored dress with splashes of deep red and green throughout and lines of gold sequence that added just the right touch of sparkle. With a fitted bodice, held up by the thinnest straps and a skirt that flowed to the ground with an almost scandalous slit up one side. She had piled her hair high up onto her head, leaving her bangs to sweep seductively across her face. The whole ensemble was topped off with a slender gold necklace and a pair of strappy gold sandals.

Rory replied sheepishly, "Mooom."

"Wow. You're all grown up. When did that happen and how do I stop it from happening?"

"If you can find me a ticket to Neverland, we're both set. That or if only I could figure out how to invent that time machine we keep talking about."

"See I knew I should have forced you to do more of the science stuff. But noooo you had to coop up and read your Tolstoy and Sartre. Sartre, that's one of your fancy writer's right?"

Grinning Rory replied, "technically a philosopher."

"All those old book guys are the same to me." Lorelai quipped, "Okay so tell me, how do I get this Finn fellow to be my personal shopper?"

"Apparently all you have to do is be his date to some fancy party and he'll buy you a dress."

"Hmmm, I'm not sure that Luke would go for that."

"I'm not sure he would either. Plus Finn's a bit of a handful and a tad unpredictable, so after tonight, I'll let you know if having to be Finn's date is worth a beautiful dress." Rory replied with a nervous laugh.

"Well speaking of your date, I'm sure he's almost here, so we should go check to see if Lane's ready yet." Lorelai said, as she led them out into the living room.

Luke who had been sitting on the couch, looked up when the two entered. Upon seeing Rory he simply uttered, "oh my."

Lorelai smirked before warning, "Don't you go getting all Woody Allen on me Luke."

"Lorelai." Luke said with a sigh of exasperation before continuing, "Rory you look beautiful."

"Thanks Luke."

Suddenly a squeal of delight from the top of the staircase caused the three to flinch in surprise.

"Oh my goodness, Rory! You look amazing!" Lane piped as she came down the stairs.

Rory grinned at the sight of Lane; she was dressed in a crimson red strapless cocktail dress. It was simpler than Rory's, with a black ribbon tied just above the waist, the skirt swirling lightly around her knees as she walked. Lane's hair was swept half up, with the rest flowing down her back. "So do you Lane!"

Reaching the bottom of the steps the two hugged and began talking about the evening ahead when the doorbell rang.

"Alright you two go grab your coats." Lorelai ordered as she went to answer the door.

Opening it revealed Finn and Colin.

"My, my, who is this stunning beauty?" Finn asked with a swagger.

"Gentleman." Lorelai said with a tolerant smile, "I'm Lorelai, Rory's…"

"Sister?" Finn finished.

"Ah so quick with the complements, you must be Finn."

"Happy to make the acquaintance of such a lovely lady."

Colin who had also given Lorelai the quick one up and down replied, "Now we know where Rory gets her looks from."

"Such flattery will get you no where Colin." Lorelai replied.

Smiling Colin said, "and I presume she gets the quick wit from you too."

"Lovely Miss Gilmore. Any chance that you might be interested in the services of a willing younger man?" Finn asked with a wink.

"She's not interested in anything you two have to offer." Luke replied in an un-amused tone as he emerged from the other side of the door.

Lorelai couldn't help but smile up at Luke, who continued to glare at the younger men at the door.

Turning to Finn, Colin said, "She's taken."

"Of course she's taken. She's too exquisite not to be. Woe is me, and my shattered heart." Finn replied overemotionally.

"Finn, please stop hitting on my mom." Rory said, as she and Lane appeared.

"Oh don't worry love, I only have eyes for you." Finn quipped.

"What a fickle heart you have."

Luke sighed in exasperation, "Lorelai, do not encourage him."

Rory giggled, before she and Lane headed out the door, gesturing to Colin and Finn to follow, she said, "Come on you two, let's go before Luke hurts you. Bye mom, Luke!"

As the foursome headed to the limo on the driveway, Finn turned back to Lorelai and dramatically declared, "I will secretly pine away for you dear lady. Please call me if things don't work about between you and the Brawny Man. Your daughter has my number."

Lorelai just shook her head in amusement, as she held onto Luke's arm to prevent him from going after the retreating Australian. She called out, "Bye. Have a good time."

Rory and Lane turned to wave, before getting into the limo.

As Luke and Lorelai watched them drive off, Luke growled, "Those two are trouble."

Lorelai laughed, "oh Luke, they're just being immature boys. Don't worry, I only have eyes for you." She cooed.

He grunted.

Watching the disappearing limo, Luke asked, "When did this happen?"

"What happen?"

"Rory. Lane. Growing up."

Lorelai gave Luke a sympathetic smile, "I just finished asking the same question."

"I remember the two of them sitting at the counter of the diner, their legs dangling from the stools, making a mess with their fries and ketchup. Now look at them." Luke continued flabbergasted.

Lorelai turned to him and with a tender smile said: "They grow. I don't like it any more than you do."

Luke sighed. "We're old."

"Hey Mister! Speak for yourself." She said, slapping him playfully on the arm.

He grinned back at her, "You do remember that you have a twenty year old daughter right?"

She scowled, "you better watch it old man, or you're not going to get any popcorn during the movie."

Luke scoffed, "Ha! Like I can ever get any before you eat it all anyways."

She simply smirked in return before pulling him back into the house, "come on Mr. Rogers. Let's go watch our movie." With that she closed the door behind them.

---------------------------------------------------

The limo pulled up to the Huntzberger residence and the occupants piled out.

"Wow." Lane said in awe, as they stood at the doorway of a house that could only be described as a mansion.

Rory nodded in amazement, "Wow indeed. I think this place is twice the size of my grandparents house."

"It gets less impressive with return visits." Colin deadpanned.

The door opened and the foursome entered to be greeted by a beautiful white marble foyer, tastefully decorated with winking white Christmas lights. Several maids in Santa hats immediately welcomed them before taking their coats.

A low whistle sounded from Finn's lips when he got a proper look at Rory. "Oh my Miss Gilmore, I knew that dress would look good on you, but I have to say you have exceeded all my expectations."

Rory couldn't help but beam, as Finn continued, taking her arm in his, "I believe I can say right now with one hundred percent certainty that I have the most beautiful date of the evening."

"Finn, you and your complements." She replied with embarrassment, as she allowed him to lead her through the house.

Lane who had been watching Finn and Rory's exchange, turned and smiled awkwardly at Colin who was staring at her. Walking towards her, he shook his head, "I have to disagree with Finn." He began, "you are clearly the most beautiful woman here."

She blushed prettily and mumbled, "thanks."

"So we didn't really get a chance to talk since you left me in my bed." Colin said with a teasing tone.

If possible Lane's face turned a darker shade of red, "Colin… it's just…"

He interrupted her stuttering, "You and your boyfriend are okay?"

She nodded.

"Good." He replied in a tone that seemed to imply that it was anything but good. Taking her arm in his, the pair started walking towards the party.

"So how do you think our plan is working?" Colin asked changing the subject.

"Well Rory and Logan are back on speaking terms and the flirtatious banter has returned…"

"But…"

"Well progress is halting," Lane admitted.

Colin nodded, "I agree, so I thought we might try and speed up the process. I let Finn in on our perhaps not so covert operations."

Giggling, Lane said, "Well this should be interesting."

He grinned in response, "He immediately said he had the perfect plan; the first part involved getting Rory here as Finn's date, which he clearly succeeded in doing and quite cleverly too. You should have heard his conversation with Logan, Logan came out convinced it was all his idea. Now the second part of his plan, I claimed was pedestrian but he stated empathically that simplicity was key."

Lane looking up at Colin expectantly, "Well?"

With a mischievous smile he replied, "the good old, tried and true, stereotypical, if not overused jealousy root."

Thinking for a split second, Lane asked skeptically, "Is Finn really going to try to make Logan jealous of him and Rory?"

"Absolutely. Kind of give Logan a taste of what would life be like if Rory took interest in someone other than him. Finn even thinks that somehow he's going to be able to convince Rory that it was all her idea. Ah Finn, the regular Pan."

"Oh oh. This could get messy."

"Don't worry Finn won't let it get out of hand."

Lane gave him an incredulous look, causing him to laugh. "Okay he promised he would _try _not to let things get out of hand."

She ginned back at him before asking, "How come you two didn't just convince him to ask Rory himself?"

Colin simply flashed her a look and guiding her to the bar said, "That's a long and sordid tale. Let's get a drink and I'll regale you with it..."

----------------------------------------------

Rory took in her surroundings as Finn had left her to obtain what he had called the absolute requisite to surviving a Hartford elite gathering: drinks.

She was still amazed by what she saw. While her grandparents often threw what she had thought were extravagant party, they were nothing compared to this. Regularly, the house in itself must have been a sight to behold, filled with so many priceless paintings and art pieces but currently decorated for the Christmas festivities it almost glowed in grandeur. The rooms were filled with beautifully dressed guests, as servers moved through them with Santa hats serving bite sized masterpieces and a lovely orchestra played in one corner.

Her observations were interrupted when a voice called her name through the crowd.

Rory let out a minute sigh; she should have known. Turning to greet the figure she smiled, "Hi Grandma."

Emily Gilmore beamed at the sight of her granddaughter, "My goodness Rory. You look stunning."

"Thank you. Where's Grandfather?"

"You know him, business all the time. He's probably currently holed up in some office finalizing some deal." She replied in an annoyed tone, before a sly smile appeared on her face, "So where's Logan?"

Rory stared blankly back at her Grandmother, "I haven't seen him."

"What? Didn't you come together?"

Rory shook her head.

Emily looking indignant began ranting, "Did Logan actually have the audacity to make you meet him here? He couldn't even come to pick you up? Oh I'll have to have a talk with Shira about her boy's manners."

"Grandma," Rory said interrupting an annoyed Emily Gilmore, "I'm not here with Logan."

"What?" She demanded.

Rory shook her head clarifying, "I'm not Logan's date."

"What?" Emily repeated, "then who are you here with?"

"Finn."

"Finn? Who's Finn?"

"He's a friend of Logan's."

"What's his last name?"

Rory paused before laughing, "I'm not sure."

"That's absurd. How can you be here with a boy whom you don't know the last name of? More importantly why would you come here with a friend of Logan's and not Logan himself?"

"He didn't ask me." Rory replied simply.

Emily scowled suspiciously, "Why not?"

Rory couldn't help but wonder the same thing, but all she could do was shrug.

Turning from her granddaughter, Emily surveyed the room before suddenly letting out a triumphant, "Aha!"

"What is it?" Rory asked turning to see what Emily was looking at. For the first time that evening, Rory saw Logan. Looking dapper in his tux, he was chatting with a couple whom she assumed was his parents as she recognized Mitchum Huntzberger from a picture, and another couple, a beautiful dark haired woman on his arm.

Rory began to feel a familiar feeling inside her; a feeling she didn't want to acknowledge to herself as jealously because that would confirm that she was developing feelings greater than friendship for Logan and she was just not ready to admit that.

But there, seeing him laughing comfortably with this woman with the long dark hair, big brown exotic eyes and a friendly smile on her face, made Rory worry.

"I should have known." Emily said, nodding in comprehension.

Turning quizzically back to her grandmother, Rory asked, "Known what?"

Gesturing with a nod towards the group, Emily began to explain; "Over there is Logan with his parents. The other couple is Meena and Wallace Turner. The young lady on Logan's arm is their daughter, Ginny Turner. Wallace and Mitchum met at Yale and became best friends. Mitchum as you already know now owns his newspaper empire and Wallace on the other hand acquired his own global media conglomerate when he married Meena Ming, merging his North American companies with Meena's father's, who owned various television and internet companies throughout Asia.

From the day Ginny and Logan were born, the Huntzbergers and Turners have been planning their wedding, it's been said that it would be the perfect business merger. Too bad their children have always been less than cooperative."

Rory, who had been listening to her grandmother's story intently, asked curiously, "what do you mean?"

"As far as the DAR gossip goes, Logan and Ginny have led fairly separate lives, no matter how much their parents have tried to push them together. They couldn't even get them to go to the same college. Wallace was devastated when his daughter chose to go to Harvard instead of Yale. In fact they had quite a battle over it. It was all very scandalous. But here Ginny and Logan are, together, the obvious handy work of Meena and Shira. I don't understand why they don't just let their children be."

Rory couldn't believe what she just heard, was her Grandmother actually scolding someone for interfering with their children's lives. Rory made a mental note to share this ironic tidbit with her mom.

"In any case Rory. You don't have to worry. Ginny won't be any competition to you for Logan's affections."

"Grandma, I'm not competing for Logan's affections." She replied with a sigh of exasperation.

"That's right. She has no use for Logan now that she has me." A voice interrupted.

Rory turned to find Finn back by her side, with a delighted glimmer in his eye, holding out a glass of champagne for her.

Rory grinned as he bowed to her grandmother, "Mrs. Gilmore, lovely to see you again."

"You must be Finn." Emily replied with her patented icy smile. "Have we met?"

"Yes, I was at the lovely party you threw for your granddaughter earlier this year. Although we have met on other occasions."

Emily raised an eyebrow and replied coolly, "Have we? I don't recall. Did I hire you to serve at one of my other parties? I can never remember the names and faces of the hired help."

"Grandma." Rory warned.

"No, no." Finn replied easily with a laugh, "I believe you know my parents."

"Do I?"

"Yes Marigold and Kerry Wentworth?"

Rory's eyes widened, when Emily's face went pale and she uttered, "The property barons from Australia."

"Yes the very same. I will be sure to let them know you said hello." He replied smoothly. Before Emily could form a reply, Finn continued, "Now Mrs. Gilmore, if I could please steal your exquisite granddaughter. I must go and show her off." With that he took Rory away, leaving a speechless Emily Gilmore behind.

"Now that was unexpected." Rory said, "very few people have the power to render my Grandmother speechless."

"I cherish my ability to surprise people. Now come darling, let us go make our presence known."

"Known to whom? Finn, where are you taking me?" Rory asked as Finn guided her through the party.

"It's a surprise love. You know how I love surprises."

"Yes well I don't." Rory declared and as soon as the words left her mouth, she realized she didn't much like this one either, as she found herself in the company of Logan and his date.

The pair was currently engrossed in conversation, before Finn interrupted, declaring, "If it isn't the evenings most famed and fated couple."

Logan looked up and grinned upon seeing Rory and Finn. "Oh good, you've made it. I half expected Ace to bail out on you."

"The thought did cross my mind but I like having you owing me a favor." Rory replied smugly.

"I'm sure you do. I'm just hoping I won't come to regret it."

"I always thought you felt above regret."

He simply smirked, "Again with a stereotypical characterizations. Ace, how disappointing."

"Now, now you two are being rude, leaving poor Gin out of the loop. Gin, darling, leave Huntzberger and come run away with me, I'm much better looking and I have an accent." Finn said as he pulled Ginny into a hug.

She laughed, "Good to know the years have not affected your level of maturity." Pulling away, she turned to Rory, "You must be Rory."

"Oh right, sorry." Logan interjected, "Ginny Turner. This is Rory Gilmore. Rory, Ginny."

"Hi Ginny, it's nice to meet you." Rory replied smiling, the two shaking hands.

"Call her Gin, she loves it."

"No Finn, you love calling me that because it also happens to be your favorite alcoholic beverage." Ginny said with a smirk before continuing, "Rory that's a beautiful dress."

"Thank you." Two voices replied simultaneously.

Rory rolled her eyes as Finn said, "Well I did pick out the dress and just as people should give credit where credit is due, conversely people should take credit where credit is due. Although in this case, I may have to give quite a bit of credit to Miss Gilmore here, because whilst the dress is indeed beautiful, she makes it look stunning." Finn finished, putting his arm easily around her shoulders and pulling her gently to him.

Rory just shook her head again, smirking up at Finn, who gave her a wink and a smile.

Logan watched the pair and felt a twinge of mixed emotions, pausing, he said, "So the sub-party is already in the works. Say two hours time, east wing parlor."

"Two hours?" Finn whined, "Huntz why do you insist on keeping everyone waiting?"

"Unfortunately duty is calling very loudly this evening for Ginny and myself. We were given a strict lecture on our responsibilities."

"Greet the guest. Make the rounds. Stick around." Ginny listed in irritation, "why could I have not been born a man?"

Logan and Finn both glanced at her with raised eyebrows, as she clarified, "if I were a man, then your parents and my parents wouldn't be insisting that we have a spring wedding."

Grinning, Logan slipped his arm around her waist, giving her an affectionate squeeze, a action that did not go unnoticed by Rory, as he quipped, "true, but then we would have missed out on all the fun we had playing doctor."

"Logan Huntzberger, that never happened. Do not give Rory a bad impression of me."

He just laughed in reply, "don't worry, Ace here is quite accustomed to our well timed inappropriate comments."

"It's true." Rory nodded. "Have they always been like this?"

"Well Logan and Colin were fairly well brought up boys, as both Steph and myself were around to keep them in line, but then a certain Australian came along and let's just say the old adage that 'all hell broke lose' was a very big understatement."

"Now Gin, who's giving who a bad impression?" Finn said with a pout.

"Finn, she does have a point."

"Huntz, you ungrateful bastard." Finn said with smirk, "Come now Rory, love, you mustn't believe a word they say."

"I'm sorry Finn. But from what I've seen, what they're saying seems to have a ring of truth." Rory replied, smiling.

The group laughed while Finn continued to pout. "I will prove them wrong. Come Rory." He said, grabbing her hand, "Colin will vouch for me. He has loyalty. Something Logan clearly doesn't understand the concept to."

With that, Finn dragged Rory away, causing Logan and Ginny to burst out in further laughter.

When the laughter died, Ginny turned back to Logan, "So Rory seems nice."

Logan gave Gin a wary look, "don't you 'So Rory seems nice' me."

"What?" She asked innocently.

"You were using a tone of voice that implied that you think that something is going on. When nothing is going on."

"You're awfully suspicious Logan. I was simply making an observation that I thought that Rory seemed like a nice person. I was not implying anything else, unless of course there is something else to be implicated." She answered with a grin.

He shook his head with a small smile repeated, "nothing is going on. Ace and I are friends."

"Since when is Logan Huntzberger ever just friends with a woman?" She asked skeptically.

Logan gave her a look.

Gin sighed, "I mean friends with a woman you didn't grow up with. So that excludes Steph and I."

"Okay so this would be a first. But Ace is different."

"Oh."

"There's that tone again." Logan warned.

She just shrugged, "So what's with the whole Ace thing?"

"It's a nickname."

"It's a term of endearment."

"Gin, has Harvard warped your mind? Ace, is a nickname. I call lots of people by their nicknames."

"Like who?"

Logan paused, "Finn."

"Everyone calls Finn, Finn."

"Steph."

"Everyone calls Steph, Steph."

"Gin."

She rolled her eyes, "Finn insists on calling me that, so everyone calls me that. But only you call Rory, Ace."

"And?"

"She's the first woman you have ever, as far as I know from our twenty-one years of friendship, wanted to be friends with, you have coined her a term of endearment, which you say with great affection and I definitely saw the sparks flying between the two of you." She paused, "then again…"

"What?" He asked somewhat impatiently.

"I thought I saw some sparks fly between Rory and Finn as well. So what do I know?" She stated casually.

Gin watched as Logan frowned, remaining silent.

"Ha!" She cried. "You're jealous."

He internally kicked himself. Gin was another one of those few people in his life that knew him a bit too well for his own liking. Her smirk of triumph was also not helping the situation.

"Our time apart has clearly depleted your ability to deduce my various facial expressions."

"Ah the famed Huntzberger distract and avoid tactic. How predictable."

Logan just smirked.

"Oh oh."

"What is it?" Logan asked the smirk leaving his face.

Gin peered over Logan's shoulder, "My mother is giving me a look."

"A look, or _the_ look?"

"Definitely _the _look. Now she's making some weird gesture with her finger."

"I don't think I like that sound of that."

"The gesturing seems to indicate that we should start circulating the party. The look is definitely, 'Move your Asses before I kick your Asses.'"

Logan laughed. "Well, I guess we have no choice."

Gin scowled. "This conversation about Rory is not over."

He simply nodded with a smirk, "I've been saved by your mother. Next thing you know hell will freeze over."

"Or Rory will start dating Finn." Gin replied with a smug expression.

Logan shot her a look, which only made her laugh and him scowl. "Come on Logan. Let's go do our duty."

-------------------------------------------

Two hours later, Logan found himself alone at the bar in dire need of a drink. Gin had slipped off to the ladies room and Logan hoped she hadn't abandoned him to fend for himself.

The round of social pleasantries had been rather painfully redundant. Everyone Gin and Logan had spoken with seemed to have the same topics of interest on their minds when it came to the younger Hunztberger and Turner: Logan's eventual takeover of the Huntzberger company (_Any day now son, I hope you're ready for such a big responsibility_), Gin's somewhat inopportune choice of schooling (_Dear, I'll never understand why you chose Harvard over Yale, don't you want to be closer to Logan?_) and of course the possibility of a spring wedding (_Have you set the date?)_

Receiving his drink, Logan happily downed it and began surveying the room to look for a possible route of escape. Instead he found Rory chatting with Lane and Colin. From a distance it appeared as though Colin was in the process of amusing the ladies with some anecdote. He watched the interplay between the three, Colin enjoying the attention; Lane smiling and laughing happily and then there was Rory.

He watched her break into laughter, but there was a way about her, even when she laughed she appeared to be holding something back. There was a reservation about her that Logan found intriguing.

Logan had recently found himself enjoying the fact that he had begun to pick up these little things about her. The way her eyes would glimmer mischievously then a moment later be clouded with doubt, just to follow it up with a stubborn determination. Or when she would try to break awkward pauses with inconsequential anecdotes, just as she would do if she were nervous. He didn't understand why he noticed these things or why he cared about these things. One thing he did know was she confused him, made him uncertain and he didn't like that.

His thoughts were interrupted by the appearance of fellow L&D Brigadier Robert by his side, "Extravagant party, Huntzberger."

Logan with a forced smile, replied, "I'll be sure to let my mother know you sent your approval."

"So where's Ginny?"

"Bathroom."

"Oh I was worried you had lost her already." Robert replied haughtily.

With just the slightest hint of sarcasm, Logan replied, "Well, I'm happy to quell your worries."

"It'll never cease to amaze me the beautiful women that seem to flock to your side. It's quite inexplicable."

"What can I say, I'm an enigma."

Robert snorted, "Right. So I noticed Rory Gilmore here." He continued nodding his head in Rory's direction.

"Why Robert, what observational skills you have."

"Indeed. Using these same skills I've concluded that she's clearly not here with you."

"Clearly." Logan replied tersely. He was tired of this conversation; of all the people he had to speak with after the previous couple of hours, Robert did not place high on his list.

"I just wanted a verbal confirmation from you that you two aren't together."

"We're not together. Although I don't see why that's of interest to you."

"It's of great interest to me actually." Robert replied indifferently.

Logan paused for a moment when he realized he was gritting his teeth in annoyance, "And why is that?"

"I would think it was shockingly obvious."

"No Robert, it isn't. Care to enlighten the uninformed?" Logan retorted.

"Huntzberger, my goodness the drinking must be dulling your wits. I'm simply making sure that I wouldn't be stepping on anyone's toes if I had a conversation with Rory."

"You'd be stepping on mine. In case you didn't notice Robert, the lovely Miss Gilmore is here with me." Finn cut in as he appeared by Logan's side with his ever-present smile and easy demeanor.

"Finn. Lovely of you to join in the conversation." Robert replied sarcastically.

"Yes, I've always been quite the good joiner. So I heard you two talking about my date."

Logan nodded, "Robert seemed to be inquiry about the availability of Ace."

A rare forced smile appeared on Finn's face as he stated, "She's taken."

"Is she?" Robert asked innocently.

"Yes she is mate," Finn replying almost forcefully.

Sensing the sudden less then friendly demeanor from his fellow brigadiers, Robert smiled coolly, "Ah duly noted. Gentleman, please excuse me."

Watching Robert walk away, Finn quipped, "I hate that guy."

"I know you do." Logan replied with a smirk.

"Remind me again why we put up with him?"

"Because as you've so conveniently forgotten Finn, he's part of the Life and Death Brigade and he's good friends with Colin."

Finn made a face, "Colin has such abhorring taste in friends. Present company excluded of course."

"So Ace is taken huh?" Logan asked casually.

"Of course not. But Robert doesn't need to know that. I'm just trying to save the poor girl from having to endure the torture of being in the company of Robert."

"You're awfully protective."

Finn shot Logan an impatient look, "by god, what have I done to endure the current torture which is the company of a jealous Logan."

"Finn." Logan warned.

"In case you have conveniently forgotten, it was your idea I bring Rory here. If you wanted to her to be your date, you should've just asked her."

"It's not that simple Finn."

"Of course not." Finn replied with a shake of his head. He turned around to look for Rory and sight that he was greeted with caused him to shake his head in disgust, "that little bloody git."

"What is it?" Logan asked, turning to see what had bothered Finn, he too wasn't pleased by what he saw.

Robert had sidled his way to Rory's side and he was currently engrossing her in conversation. The thing that was probably the most troublesome was from where they were standing, it appeared to Logan and Finn that Rory was actually enjoying herself.

"Clearly that boy needs a good talking to, or flogging." Finn's face brightened, "Yes that's a novel idea."

"Finn, remember your manners." Logan replied, although he wouldn't mind giving Robert a good flogging as well.

"Well, I'm off to be the white knight." Finn declared as he stomped off leaving a perplexed Logan.

Finn upon reaching the couple, said, "Rory honey. There you are, I've been looking all over for you."

Rory looked strangely up at Finn, who had placed his arm around her shoulders again, "You've been gone for five minutes and you told me you were going to get drinks."

Finn shaking his head at Robert whispered conspiratorially, "Don't listen to her, she's had bit too much to drink, makes her lose her short term memory."

"Right Finn. Good of you to join into this conversation as well." Robert replied dryly.

"Yes like I said, I'm a good joiner." Winking at the obviously displeased Robert. "Sorry mate, I need to whisk my darling away. There is much dancing to be had." He simply smiled before leading Rory away.

"What was that all about?" Rory asked as the two began waltzing around the dance floor.

"Darling, I was just your knight in shining armor."

Still utterly confused, she asked, "In what twisted fairytale?"

Finn pouted, "I'd make a damn good knight."

Rory laughed, "I don't disagree with that. I just mean in what kind of fairytale does Robert play the bad guy."

"All of them."

"He seems like a nice guy and isn't he your friend?"

Finn simply shook his head sadly at Rory, "Oh poor naïve Rory Gilmore. You're even more innocent then I thought."

She made a face in disgust, causing him to laugh, "What was that grimace for, love?"

"Being called naïve or innocent. It's becoming redundant."

"Let me guess, to quote my all time favorite dancing school girl, you're not that innocent?"

Rory simply shook her at the grinning Finn, "You always seem to have the perfectly timed retort."

"It's all part of my charm darling, or haven't you noticed?"

There was a momentary silence, before Rory changed the subject, "So Gin seems really nice."

It was a genuine statement; Rory had bumped into Gin on the way out from the powder room and the two had a brief conversation involving whether or not Gin should leave Logan behind and make a get-away to the sub-party. The two had a good giggle about it, before deciding the honorable thing was to stick by his side.

Finn eyed Rory warily, "Not very subtle Gilmore."

"No, I was simply making an observation." She protested.

"Well then, yes Gin is a lovely girl."

She paused again, "And she's pretty."

Finn knew exactly where this conversation was going, but he played along anyways, "Yes, absolutely stunning."

"Right." Rory nodded.

"Rory, are we going to continue to describe Gin's various attributes, or are we going to talk about what is actually bothering you?"

"I don't know what you mean." She replied casually.

Eyeing her critically, he replied simply, "Logan."

"What about Hunztberger?"

"Oh Rory, Rory, Rory…"

"Is there a reason you're repeating my name in that tone of disapproval?"

"Yes love, I tire of this game we're playing. There is no harm in admitting that you have feelings for Logan, I've been told he's considered quite the catch by those of the female persuasion."

Rory couldn't help but sigh as well, for the reason that she too was tired; tired of those accusing her of having feelings for Logan and tired of denying that she may actually have feelings for Logan.

Taking the smallest leap of faith, she asked, "Say hypothetically, one does develop certain feelings for Logan…"

"Yes." Finn nodded encouragingly.

Rory hesitantly continued, "How would one know if these feelings are reciprocated? Even the casual viewer has seen Logan's many admirers, many of which end up on his arm and no doubt in his bed. So, why would he choose this hypothetical girl?"

This comment made Finn stop abruptly in the middle of the dance floor. She looked up at him in confusion, as he said with unexpected seriousness, "Because I believe said hypothetical girl is both beautiful and intelligent, and the lucky chap dancing with her is the envy of every gentleman in this room."

"Finn…" Rory protested, blushing.

He stopped her, "And if I weren't the honorable mate that I am," he said with a wink, "I would be pursuing her with the utmost vengeance. But alas, I saw her only a second too late."

Rory looked up at him in surprise and for a brief second he wondered if she heard the hint of regret in his voice.

Breaking the moment, he asked with a grin, "Does this hypothetical girl want me to prove Logan's affection for her?"

"Can we stop calling her the hypothetical girl?" Rory asked resignedly.

"Of course, if said hypothetical girl is willing to admit that she is real."

"Finn…" She warned.

"Alright then, do you want me to prove that Logan has feelings for you?"

Eyeing Finn wary, she thought of the situation at hand. The cautious side of her was telling her this was a bad idea; seeing as it was a Finn idea made the warning that much louder. Yet the other side of her wanting to know or even needed to know, so she asked cautiously, "How?"

He grinned and pointing said, "Look up."

She did and there they were standing under the biggest ball of mistletoe.

"How predictable." She muttered.

Finn simply winked in reply, "If you want proof that Logan has feelings for you, just kiss me darling. Logan will be over here cutting in before this song ends."

"How clichéd Finn. Mistletoe? It's like something out of a movie, or by an uncreative fanfic writer." Rory shook her head in disapproval.

"Fanfic writer?" Finn asked.

"Yes, you know Fanfiction. Fans of things like television shows, write their own stories based on the characters of the shows?"

He stared back at her blankly. She simply sighed, "Never mind Finn."

"What?" He sulked, returning the topic back to his plan, "Simplicity is key. A kiss cuts straight to a man's heart and undoes all doubt. Or are you just afraid to know the answer?"

"I'm not going to be goaded into kissing you."

"Am I that un-kissable?"

"No, it's not that…"

But her words were cut off when Finn simply pulled her to him and kissed her.

For a moment she was surprised, but they were both even more surprised when she returned the kiss. Her arms came up to wrap around his neck as his came around her waist pulling her closer to him, deepening the kiss.

After a moment they pulled apart. Standing in front of one another in disbelief.

"Wow." Rory said staring amazedly up at Finn, temporarily forgetting the point of the kiss, before blurting out, "Paris was right."

Finn collecting himself, simply grinned, "What was the fiery Paris right about?"

"I refuse to answer on the account that it will only further inflate your ego."

Finn intrigued, said, "You best spit it out Miss Gilmore, or I'll only prod it out of you and I also have a knack for prodding."

Rory paused. "She said you were a good kisser."

"Did she?" He replied smugly.

"Well she didn't actually say the words, but she definitely implied it."

"And I take from your reaction that you agree with her."

Rory simply rolled her eyes, "I'm taking the fifth."

"Oh darling, your answer is telling." Finn replied with a wink, before sweeping her into his arms again to waltz her around the room.

Remembering the point of the kiss, Rory tried to subtly scan the room, but Logan was no where to be seen, "A failed plan."

"Well I certainly gained from it." Finn replied happily.

She couldn't help but laugh, as he continued, "But don't be so sure."

Rory tilted her head, her eyes wide, "Is he…?"

He simply grinned, "Let's give him to a count of ten shall we? One. Two. Three. Four…"

---------------------------------------------

_A/N part 2: I know, you're probably cursing me for the lack of Rory and Logan interaction but I can explain:) This is not where I wanted to end this chapter, I wanted it finished at the end of the party, but the last couple of scenes won't go from my head down on to paper. So I thought I would post this first and then continue to try to get this last bit of the party down._

_That last little uncreative fanfic writer comment was a jibe at my own writing only, so please fellow fanfic writers do not take offense!_

_I also threw in a hint of PDLD as a shout out to all those awesome PDLD writers; you guys almost make me want Rory to be with Finn over Logan. :)_

_Last thing- those who didn't read the a/n at the beginning, Rory's dress is the one that Alexis Bledel wore in a picture from Flaunt magazine and if I had my way Kristen Kreuk would play Gin._

_Thanks so much for reading and I hope you'll take a second to review. _


	10. The Art of Revelations

_A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! I really dolove reading all your comments and it's very encouraging. Sorry it took so long for this chapter to be posted, I'm blaming the holidays and my inability to get this chapter the way I want it. HAPPY NEW YEAR!_

**PART X- The Art of Revelations**

_**Revelation:** "Something revealed, especially a dramatic disclosure of something not previously known or realized." __–dictionary dot com-_

There were many witnesses to the kiss between Rory and Finn as it occurred at the center of the dance floor during the Annual Huntzberger Charity Party:

A pair of which were Lane and Colin: Lane gasped and Colin simply laughed.

"Is that part of the plan?" Lane asked.

"Apparently." Colin replied, scanning the crowd for Logan, upon finding him and spotting his expression, added, "Yep. Definitely."

"Is Finn going to survive the night?"

With a smirk, he simply replied, "Finn rarely ever does."

-----------------------------------------------

Another pair of witnesses was Richard and Emily Gilmore: Richard gaped and Emily smiled.

"Emily, is our Granddaughter kissing a boy in the middle of the dance floor?" Richard asked aghast.

"Yes she is Richard." Emily replied calmly.

"Emily, I don't understand. You told me she was with Logan."

"Things change Richard."

"Who is that boy?" He asked still flabbergasted.

"Marigold and Kerry Wentworth's son."

"The property barons from Australia?"

Emily simply nodded smugly and smiled, "Yes, the very same."

----------------------------------------------------

Perhaps the most important witnesses were the third pair, Logan and Ginny: Logan's expression darkened and Ginny grinned knowingly.

"So maybe hell has just frozen over?" Gin asked casually.

Logan, his eyes fixated on the interlocked couple in the middle of the room said curtly, "Don't start with me Gin."

"You're angry." She stated.

"What?"

"You're angry." Gin simply repeated.

"I'm not."

"Your demeanor seems to imply otherwise."

Logan took his eyes off the couple when he saw them break apart and turned to Gin with an impatient tone demanded, "Why has everyone recently decided that they know me better than I know myself?"

Gin simply shrugged, "Maybe because everyone needs a third person perspective every once in a while."

"Right and suddenly everyone seems to have the same third person perspectives about how I'm feeling." He replied sarcastically.

"If you're talking about your feelings for Rory, then yes."

Logan sighed, "People seem to be investing a lot of time and energy on my apparent feelings. Why does everyone care so much?"

Gin threw him a look that seemed to imply that she thought he was a moron, "Logan. Why do any friends do anything for their friends at all? It's because friends want friends to be happy. Call everyone a fool, but maybe we think Rory can make you happy."

"You don't even know her."

"Right but I know Colin and Finn and while I may not always trust their judgment, or make that rarely trust their judgment," Gin said with a smile, "I do trust them when it comes to their input on you. Adding Steph's agreement and their word is as good as gold. Plus I know you. Granted we haven't spent as much time together over the last couple of years, but I can still tell when someone melts your cold, cold heart." She finished with a smirk.

Gin watched Logan as he tried to stop a smile from appearing on his face, standing resolutely silent. Knowing that she maybe getting through to him continued gently, "Logan. I know it might be hard for you to admit to your feelings, you being the ultimate playboy that you all. But there is no harm in giving this a try; Rory seems like someone that is worth trying for."

Logan turned to his friend with a rare uncertain look, "I'm not good at this Gin."

"Contrary to Mitchum Huntzberger's beliefs. You don't have to be good at everything." She replied with a shake of her head, "Just go and try."

"I can't believe I'm contemplating taking the advice from someone who would choose Harvard over Yale." He replied with a grin as he began searching for Rory and Finn.

Ginny simply smirked, "Consider yourself lucky Logan, I could have chosen Yale and the next thing you know we would be getting married this spring."

Logan laughed, before spotting the couple he had been searching for. For a moment the frown returned to his face, when he saw Finn smiling happily at Rory. Maybe he was jealous of what he saw but part of him was also angry- angry with Finn.

He started heading towards them, when Gin lightly grabbed his arm and stopped him, stating, "And Logan. Don't be hard on Finn. Sometimes a friend will go to drastic measures to get thick-headed friends to notice what is right in front of them."

Turning back towards Gin, Logan shook his head in realization and partial wonderment, "How is it that you really do know what I'm thinking?"

She smirked, "It's both my gift and my curse."

Logan grinned, "Well, I consider it a gift. Thanks." Giving her a quick hug, he smiled again before walking through the dancing crowd.

As he reached Finn and Rory, he heard Finn say, "eight… nine…"

"Ten?" Logan said with a smile as he patted Finn on the back, stopping the two in mid-waltz. "Is Finn showing off his ability to count again?"

"Logan, good timing as always." Finn replied with a grin. "Here to steal my beautiful date away?"

"I was simply going to borrow her, if there were no objections." Logan replied, winking at Rory.

"There are no objections on my part mate, as long as you promise to take good care of her." Finn answered, passing Rory over to Logan.

"You have my word, Finn."

Finn smiled, "Good man." Before leaving, he leaned in and whispered into Rory's ear, "I told you so. Good luck darling." With that he pranced off to find the eagerly waiting Lane and Colin.

Rory, who had silently observed the interaction between the two gentlemen, felt her heart beat a little quicker when Logan pulled her closer to him and the two began to dance.

They were silent for a moment, before Logan said casually, "That was quite the show you and Finn put on."

With a nervous laugh, Rory replied, "Well you know, Christmas, mistletoe and Finn's love for theatrics. A deadly combination."

"Ah the deadly mistletoe…" Logan said trailing off.

Even knowing Finn's intentions behind the kiss, he still couldn't help being bothered by it. Trying to shake the feeling he leaned in closer to her and whispered in her ear, "Finn was right."

She pulled slightly away from him, studying his expression, asked, "Right about what?"

"You and the dress." Logan replied smiling.

Rory cocked her head in confusion, before he continued, "And how beautiful you look in it."

She couldn't resist smiling smugly, adding a playful jab, "My goodness Huntzberger, was that an actual complement?"

He instantly smirked at her, "Now come on Ace, don't go and ruin the moment."

"I didn't know we were having one." She replied with a smirk that matched his.

"Well we certainly aren't any more now are we?"

Rory laughed as he spun her around, her back now pressed against him before he continued, "I think we have an audience."

She looked in the direction in which Logan nodded, following his gaze she found Colin and Finn ginning happily at them.

Letting out a soft sigh she said, "That's an oddly disturbing sight."

"Disturbing. Good word. I would have chosen frightening. Any idea why they're gleaming manically in our direction?"

Rory hesitated, "I'm assuming it has something to do with us."

Logan spun her back around to face him and she saw him smiling gently, "What about us?"

And there it was, her opportunity to tell him how she felt about him. Get it out in the open, but she hesitated. She had just newly admitted these feelings to herself, could she really admit them to Logan now?

Looking at him smiling at her, she silenced the doubt in her head and blurted out, "I like you Logan."

With these words, she blushed and looked away as more words came tumbling out, "I mean, I think I've liked you for a while but didn't know if I did or not, or was scared. Then everyone around me was making comments about us and the more they said, the more it got me thinking. Maybe I already knew how I felt but didn't know…"

She stopped when she realized she had begun rambling. Working up the courage she looked up, making eye contact with Logan. He was still smiling at her but for the first time since she had met him, she saw a hint of uncertainty on his face. She now realized he hadn't stopped her rambling, in fact, had yet to say a word since her revelation.

Rory felt her cheeks burning as she began to pull away, speaking quickly, "Okay so you don't feel the same way. Right, if I could just erase these last 45 seconds. That time machine would really be handy right about now. Damn you Tolstoy and your five hundred characters."

"Wait, Ace, please." Logan finally said, gently pulling Rory back towards him. "I like you too…"

"But?" She simply stated.

Then, there it was, Rory saw Logan looking uncharacteristically hesitant and she felt numb, he always seemed confidant and in the one moment she wanted him to be, he wasn't.

"Look Rory. I like you. I'm attracted to you. I know it. You're beautiful, intelligent and one of the most interesting people I've ever met. It's just I'm not good boyfriend material; in fact I've never been a boyfriend. You, I'm sure would make a great girlfriend, but I have never done the commitment thing and I don't want to hurt you."

Logan watched the mixed emotions play across Rory's face and he was sorry for what he had said, but it was the truth. While his friends had recently convinced him to admit to himself how he felt about Rory, when Rory revealed her feelings, he had felt his other uncertainties rising.

While he felt a mixture of happiness, excitement and relief at her ramblings, her revelation had also hit home the reality of their situation, and in that moment Logan couldn't get past his own feelings of doubt when it came to serious committed relationships.

Rory who was still trying to sort out her own emotions, "You like me?" She asked uncertainly in a way that made Logan's heart flip flop.

He smiled tenderly and nodded in agreement.

"And I like you." She continued slowly.

Again he nodded.

A perplexed look appeared on Rory's face as she asked, "So what now Logan? I like you, you like me, but you don't have girlfriends and I do."

Logan smile turned into a smirk at her words, "So you took Steph up on her offer then?"

She looked at him in confusion before realizing what she had said, smiling sheepishly, "Logan. You know what I mean."

The simple exchange had lightened the mood slightly and Logan simply replied, "I guess we're in a bit of a predicament."

"I guess we are."

Again the pair fell silent as they continued to sway on the spot to the music, contemplating their dilemma, before Rory, as she so often did, listened to her practical side and took hold of the situation, "So we'll stay friends then."

It wasn't a question but a declaration and Logan felt his heart drop in disappointment. But what had he really expected? He had just told her he didn't do commitment and she did, where could their relationship then go if not to friendship.

He certainly didn't want to lose her from his life, so collecting himself he smiled back at her, saying, "Ah the good old friendship root. If we had drinks I would have said we should drink to our newfound friendship. But I think we've done that already." He finished with a wink.

This time, it was Rory's turn to hide her disappointment. When she had suggested friendship, she had held on to a hope that he would have been against it and propose they give a relationship a try. But now with him smiling in agreement, she too attempted a smile, "Huntzberger. I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

"What?" He asked with a grin.

"That was me, doing Humphrey Bogart at the end of Casablanca."

Logan laughed, "Of course it was Ace."

She laughed as well, before pouting, "I'm happy to see that we've returned to the mocking part of our friendship."

"I think that mocking is one of the key foundations of our relationship."

She just eyed him warily before grinning. She paused for a moment before bursting out in laughter again.

"What?" He asked in confusion.

Rory simply pointed over his shoulder and Logan turned to find Finn and Colin trying frantically to get their attention. Lane and Gin were now by their side looking mildly embarrassed and amused.

The sight of his two friends waving their arms madly in the air would have normally been a fairly amusing sight, but in their current surroundings amongst the finely dressed elite they looked absolutely hilarious.

The pair upon realizing they had Rory and Logan's attention, stopped waving their arms and instead they began pointing up.

Logan and Rory both did as indicated and looked up. Rory's eyes widened upon discovering what Finn and Colin wanted them to see.

There, she and Logan stood under the same big ball of mistletoe she had just recently been under with Finn.

Logan turned back to look at Rory, said softly, "See Ace, what did I tell you about mistletoe? Deadly."

"Logan, do you really think we should be doing this?" She asked, gesturing up at the mistletoe. "Especially after the conversation we just had?"

He paused for a moment, "Well, normally I would agree. But if you think Colin and Finn are making a scene now. Just wait until we don't do what they're implying."

Rory sighed, which prompted Logan to say lightly, "So instead of drinking to our on again friendship, we'll kiss to it."

"I don't think this is a good idea."

"I think there's already been too much thinking this evening," he said seriously.

Looking at him hopelessly, Rory mildly protested, "Logan..."

"Rory." He simply replied, before gently grasping her arms and pulling her towards him.

Immediately her hands came up and pressed against his chest, on the off chance she needed to make a quick getaway.

She closed her eyes and their lips met.

Logan's eyes closed as well as he pulled his Ace closer to him.

Their kiss was both gentle and questioning. Only lingering a second longer than it should have and when they broke apart there was just the hint of breathlessness.

The two stood motionless for a moment before Logan smiled. Rory saw that his confident smile had returned and she felt a familiar sense of butterflies in her stomach.

"To our newfound friendship?" Logan asked softly.

Rory smiled tentatively before repeating the words they had said to one another not to long ago, "To you and me."

Sweeping her back into his arms, the pair began to dance again; unbeknownst to one another, they were both having the same thought: friendship this time around was not going to be easy.

----------------------------------------------

"Well I've done it." Finn declared as he, Gin, Lane and Colin watched the events unfolding from the side of the dance floor, unaware that the outcome was not as it seemed.

Lane grinned, "A very impressive display Finn. I was slightly worried for you for a moment."

"That is an understatement, you were very worried for him. But I had confidence in you buddy." Colin replied slapping Finn on the back.

"Uh hum." Gin interrupted, "Don't I get some credit too?"

"Of course darling." Finn replied.

"So you let Gin in on our little plan did you?" Colin asked.

Finn paused, replying innocently, "I may have mentioned it."

She laughed, "He actually begged me to help. But no worries, I was a willing accomplice."

Colin smirked, "Tsk, tsk, Finn, with your boasting you made it sound like you did everything on your own."

"Well, I was smart enough to know that if there was anyone Logan would listen to, it would be Gin." Finn defended.

"Right of course." Colin nodded mockingly.

"Anyhow mate, I did the rest myself…" Finn began, before Robert appeared and interrupted their conversation.

"Finn, you owe me fifty dollars." Robert said matter-of-factly.

Finn raised an eyebrow, "Good timing as usual Robert."

"What can I say, my mother's Swiss." He replied expressionless.

Taking out money from his pocket Finn handed it to Robert, with an easy smile said, "Fifty dollars well spent."

Robert smirked, "Pleasure as always doing business with you." Pocketing the money he turned to Gin, "Ginny, I see your date is presently engaged, care to take a turn with me on the dance floor?"

Gin smiled, "Of course Robert. I don't think I can stand any more of Finn's bragging."

"Lovely." He replied, taking her hand and leading her away.

Watching the pair walk away, Finn quipped, "I hate that guy."

"No you don't. You just like saying that." Colin began, "The fifty dollars wouldn't have anything to do with Logan and Rory would it?"

Shrugging he replied, "I may have enlisted Robert's help as well."

Lane laughed, "Is there anyone not involved in the plan?"

"Well sweetheart, whatever it takes right?" Finn replied with a wink.

"Didn't I tell you? When it comes to mischief and mayhem, there is no one better than our Finn here." Colin piped in.

"Well this fox is retiring for the evening to drink himself into a stupor, but before I do that, I must ask the lovely Lane for a dance." Finn grinned. Taking her hand he continued, "I would like to be able to boast of how I was in the company of the most beautiful women of the evening."

"You really do have a way with women don't you?" Lane grinned, before turning to Colin with a questioning look.

"Go dance with Finn, I wouldn't be able to stop him even if I wanted to."

"Good man Colin. I promise I'll be on my best behavior."

"Yeah, I'll believe that when I see it. Just try to avoid that mistletoe would you? I'm getting tired of everyone getting some action expect me."

Lane and Finn laughed as the two went off, leaving Colin to watch them go. He looked around the dancing couples and spotted Rory and Logan dancing and Colin smiled.

The plan seemed to finally be paying off and he felt a twinge of satisfaction. Glancing back at Lane laughing and dancing with Finn, he silently hoped that the second part of his plan would have the same happy ending. He paused before smiling. He might just have to employ some of Finn's tactics.

----------------------------------------------------

Several hours later the two original couples were back in the limo headed towards the Gilmore residence. Except Colin was now realizing the thoughts that had comforted him not so long ago were now shot.

"You two are going to try and be friends?" Colin asked in disbelief.

Rory sighed, "How many times are you three going to make me repeat that?"

"You may have to repeat it a couple more times, because it doesn't make sense." Lane replied.

"I'm drunk right? I must be really, really… really drunk, because I keep mishearing what my darling date is telling me."

Colin shook his head, "You are drunk Finn, but you're hearing is perfect. Unless, Rory here is drunk too and just doesn't know what she's saying."

Rory just sighed again, "Logan and I are going to be friends. I can not say it any more clearly than that."

"Even though you like him and he likes you?" Lane asked.

She shrugged in reply.

Finn thinking of his wayward friend, slurred, "Love, did he propose sex? Are you two going be that kind of friends?"

Lane's eyes widened, shooting a look at her best friend, causing Rory to quickly interject, "No. We're just going to be regular friends. Not the benefiting kind."

Colin turned to Finn and the two passed knowing looks.

"What?" Rory demanded.

"He must really like you." Colin replied.

"What?" She repeated.

"Oh Rory darling, I want to apologize on behalf of our dear confused Logan as he will soon realize the error of his ways." Finn quipped.

"I'd sigh again, but that just seems redundant. I really do appreciate the three of you and your inexplicable interest in Logan and my relationship, but we talked and decided that we're going to be friends, can't we just leave it at that?" Rory pleaded.

"Men and women cannot just be friends." Finn declared.

Rory groaned, "Where is this coming from?"

"No Finn has a point," Colin piped in, "I've never known any man or woman to be just friends, something always happens, whether it conscientiously admitted to or not."

Finn nodded, "Right, right Colin. Think about it, Mulder and Scully, Ross and Rachel, Harm and Mac, David and Maddie, Tony and Angela, Sam and Diane, Lois and Clark, Dawson and Joey, Pacey and Joey…"

"Finn," Rory interrupted, "you do know that you're naming all fictional television couples right?"

Finn shrugged and replied matter-of-factly, "Fiction is just a manifestation of reality."

Lane jumped in, "You're telling me that you two have never just been friends with someone of the opposite sex?"

The two gentlemen looked at one another before shrugging and replied, "nope."

"Now I don't believe that." Rory said.

Finn replied, "Well believe it love. I have never been just friends with a woman."

"We're friends." Rory pointed out.

"Love, I thought it was obvious that I have a crush on you." He replied, with a wink.

Colin added, "Plus your situation is included in the one exclusion to the men and women can't be friends theory."

"Which is?" Lane asked.

"Two people of opposite sex can be just friends, if one or both of the participating parties is in a relationship. Technically Rory, to us, you and Logan are dating, therefore off limits, therefore we can be friends."

Rory shook her head, "How convenient. Well what about Steph or Ginny you two are friends with them aren't you?"

"True, but you don't know our sordid histories. There was much secret pining, overt crushes, broken hearts and actual dating, before the friendships became what they are today. However, I'll refrain from revealing all of Colin's secrets in present company." Finn replied with a smirk.

Colin just grinned, "Alas, it is all true. Finn however, has conveniently forgotten to include his mad infatuations with the mentioned ladies who would have nothing to do with him."

Finn laughed, "Well I'm never ashamed to admit that I have wonderful taste in women."

Lane who had been listening intently said slowly, "Well they may have a point."

Rory raised an eyebrow, "You agree with their theory?"

"Maybe, I mean neither of us have ever really been just friends with boys before right?"

"Well…" Rory paused.

"I mean you dated Dean and Jess. You're friends with Marty now, but think about what had to happen first. I had Dave and then now Zach."

"Yes but we're just two specific cases."

"What about Lorelei and Luke? They were friends, but everyone in town knew that something would happen with them and now they're dating."

Rory shrugged, "Okay so that's another specific example, but I'm sure there are plenty of men and women who are friends in the world, where neither want to have more than friendship."

Colin with a smirk retorted, "Maybe you're right, but you and Logan won't be one of them."

"Are we back to that again?"

"Isn't that where this whole conversation stemmed from?"

"Care to make a wager Miss Gilmore?" Finn asked.

"No." She simply replied.

"Come now darling, if you're so sure of your present situation you have nothing to lose."

"Finn's right Rory, you really don't have anything to lose." Colin added.

Rory rolled her eyes, "I'm not falling for this."

"Come now. I'll even make it in your favor. I bet that before these holidays are up, you and Logan will be more than friends." Finn finished with a grin.

"No."

"At least listen to what you'll win." Lane insisted.

"Lane." Rory protested.

"How's this. If you win, the three of us will leave you two be. No more meddling, no more pushing, no more comments." Colin said.

Eying the three suspiciously, Rory asked, "And if you win?"

Colin grinned, "Then that's winnings enough for us. You two will be a couple and our plans have succeeded."

"See love, nothing to lose." Finn grinned.

"You three will let this subject drop if I win?" Rory clarified.

Colin nodded, "Absolutely."

"Promise." Lane added.

"Scout's honor." Finn replied.

Rory shook her head; "I have a feeling you were never a scout, Finn."

Looking around the limo at Colin, Finn and Lane who had put their innocent faces on, she bit her lip in contemplation. She really wasn't certain where her feelings for Logan would now go or what would now happen between the two of them. But like Finn and Colin reiterated, she really didn't have anything to lose with this wager, did she?

Pausing for a moment, Rory finally said, "Okay you have a deal."

As soon as the words left her mouth, the three immediately broke out into huge grins and Rory couldn't help but regret her words. But she comforted herself with the simple thought: there wasn't much more they could do that they hadn't already done… was there?

----------------------------------------------------

_A/N Part 2: I know, I know, what am I doing right? This should have been the chapter that Rory and Logan finally get together right? I swear to you that I had to do this because for me it had to reflect the reality of Logan's character from the show, why would he suddenly chose to be in a serious relationship if he's always just done the casual thing. So this chapter was taking some elements from Wedding Bell Blues._

_Anyhow…thanks for reading and as always feedback is always appreciated! _


End file.
